ornitorrinco del futuro
by kena86
Summary: perry con ayuda de phineas y ferb viaja al pasado para salvar la vida de doof
1. Chapter 1

3 añññññññññññññññños en el futuro en Danville: todo esta destruido, los edificios resquebrajados, sucios, pero no deshabitado, los habitantes caminan tranquilamente, sus ropas son remiendos, pero hechos por ellos mismos y a su guato, observan a su alrededor, no están tristes en vivir en un lugar que parece olvidado por la mano de Dios, en sus mentes solo se repite una cosa: por fin termino.

Ahora todos van a una area, la mas plana del lugar, apenas el césped está creciendo después de mucho tiempo, pero el lugar esta siendo ocupado para un evento único.

-traje listo, ¿estas cómodo Perry?- pregunta el joven pelirrojo de 15 anos al agente turquesa, que tiene puesto Un extraño traje negro que fácilmente se confundiría con un ninja, en miniatura, pero es un poco mas holgado, en su pequeño brazo hay un aparato tipo brazalete que a pesar de verse tosco, es de alta tecnología, ya que lo hicieron sus amos: los mejores inventores del mundo: Phineas y Ferb.

Perry asiente, en su cabeza también hay un aparato extraño en su cabeza, en forma de diadema en la nuca, pero su diseño no le estorba.

-¿Están seguros de querer hacer esto?- pregunta Candace de 19 anos-son muchas molestias para…-

-¡krkrkkrkr!- Perry replica.

-como quieras- dice la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado.

-¡esto es importante para Perry!- replica Phineas apoyado por su hermano.

-¡cuando ustedes digan, chicos!- exclama Roger Doofenshmirtz, a un lado, un montón de bicis de gym montadas por amigos y familiares, todas conectadas a corrientes de energía al portal, esperando la señal.

-listo, amigo- dice Phineas, Perry camina hacia una copia casi exacta del portal a Marte de Baljett, pero mas grande y otras adiciones. -¡ahora!- exclama Phineas.

Todos empiezan a pedalear con fuerza, asi, una gran cantidad de energía se acumula en el portal, la cual se enciende, -ahora Perry- dice Ferb.

Perry no pierde el tiempo, y entra al portal.

Todos dejan de pedalear, se apaga el portal. –Recuérdenme- dice Candace-¿Por qué usamos energía manual, si ya habían restablecido la electricidad en todo el mundo?-pregunta.

-Simplemente no querías arriesgarnos a que hubiera un corto circuito y todo el planeta se quedara sin energía- responde Phineas.

-¿Arriesgarse? –se acerca Linda- pero chicos, a ustedes nada les sale mal-

-gracias Mamá, pero de todas formas-

-de acuerdo, vámonos todos, fue un dia cansado y es hora de la cena- dice Linda a los demás que la siguieron.

-vamos Ferb, nuestra cocina automática no se enciende sola, Mamá todavía no le entiende- dice Phineas-vamos señor Doofenshmirtz- le habla al ex alcalde.

-¿Están seguros que Perry el Ornitorrinco podrá salvar a Heinz?- pregunta mirando el portal.

-eh… seguros… no…pero Perry es muy decidido- dice Phineas.


	2. Chapter 2

3 añños antes: es un día festivo en el área limítrofe, el lugar preferido de los habitantes de Danville para celebrar, es el jardín enfrente de la alcaldía, donde, como una feria, pequenos puestos(tira la botellas, tiro al blanco, gana un pez, etc, etc…) y juegos de los grandes, la rueda, gira tazas, las mismas de siempre, y no olvidemos los puestos de comido, la OSBA y MERMELADA no trabajan, no le molesta a Monograma, el siempre agradece un dia libre, como todos.

-adoro este día libre, es una lástima que mi esposa decidió tener un dia de chicas, todos los agentes con sus familias, y ni los malvados científicos puede hacer algo al respecto-dice Monograma con ropa de civil.

-eso ya lo se, señor, incluso yo tengo el dia libre, ¿Puedo irme por mi cuenta?- pide el asistente, también de civil, quiere aprovechar su tiempo, lejos de su insensible jefe.

-Está bien, Carl, ve por allí… ¿Carl?- el asistente no necesito que se lo dijeran 2 veces, ya no está. –de acuerdo-.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz también esta por ahí, obligado por su hija a ir a escuchar el discurso anual de su hermano, incluso Charlenne los acompaña –vamos Heinz, no estes malhumorado, solo es un dia al año- dice su ex.

- y ya quiero que termine-responde, claro que Heinz prefiere quedarse en casa expandiendo su odio al mundo.

-Vamos Mamá, vamos al tirar botellas- pide Phineas, junto a su familia y mascota.

-eso es de niños-dice Candace.

-tú eres una niñña, Candace-dice su Mamá, ella no responde, porque la simple frase de su madre fue un golpe en la culata.

-oh, Candace, ¿Por qué no buscas a Jeremy y ambos van a la rueda de la fortuna?-sugiere Lawrence.

-buena idea, Papá, pero Jeremy todavía no ha llegado, me envio un mensaje hace 5 minutos de que tardaría- responde Candace.

-señores doofenshmirtz- habla uno de los empleados de Roger, a Heinz y su familia.

-¿Qué?- es lo que responde Heinz.

-el alcalde desea que lo acompañen en el discurso- dice el empleado

-pues aquí estamos ¿no?- responde Doof de mala manera.

-no, señor, a un lado del alcalde, en unos asientos-

-ah eso- dice Charlenne, que tampoco había entendido.

-¿para qué?- pregunta Doof.

-eh… para ser sincero, no lo sé, solo lo pidió-esto último lo dice incomodo.

-Vamos Papá, tal vez quiera invitarnos a comer después del discurso- dice Vanessa.

-mmmm, viéndolo asi, de acuerdo, no rechazo una comida gratis-

-yo tampoco- dice Charlenne encaminándose con su familia a la alcaldía.

En las orillas de Danville, de la nada se abre el portal, llega un ornitorrinco del futuro, tan pronto aterriza, el portal desaparece, levanto un poco de polvo, asi que espera que la visión se aclare, pronto visualiza que esta lejos de la alcaldía, observa su reloj, si no se equivoca… faltan 20 minutos para que suceda.

No tiene opción, debe correr y tal vez por desesperación deba robar un vehículo.

Alcaldía: -gracias por acompañarme hermano-dice Roger.

-¿Por qué Mamá no te esta acompañando?-pregunta Heinz. Tratando de no sonar ansioso.

-regreso a Brusesteil, pero se enfermo, se quedara allá un rato- dice sin importancia

Los otros 3 Doofenshmirtz se miraron como preguntándose si debían hacer un comentario al respecto, pero al final se quedaron en silencio.

-es un día de fiesta, y hoy también es mi dia libre, pero a la gente le gusta escucharme hablar, asi que solo les unos 5 minutos de mi, y después comeremos del buffet que mande traer el día anterior- señala la comida que esta dentro de la alcaldía escondida.

-¿no es mucha comida para nosotros? Tío- pregunta Vanessa, observando.

-pueden llevársela si quieren, pero si no, invitaremos a la gente que pase… después que nosotros, claro- dice Roger.

-Bien, mas puntos para el alcalde-Dice Heinz tratando de sonar sarcástico.

-exacto hermano, vamos es hora de mi discurso anual- dice poniéndose frente al micrófono, su familia se sienta a un lado.

Perry apenas está a mitad del camino, se esta cansando y necesita energía para lo que va a hacer… observa un reloj publico… ¡se equivoco de tiempo! ¡Faltan 5 minutos!, ¡tiene que llegar lo antes posible!- oye, amigo ¿te llevo?- pregunta un taxi que se detuvo, primero por curiosidad lo ve muy raro, y después, ve que esta muy cansado y desesperado.

-¡krkrkrkr!- responde Perry señalando la alcaldía.

-claro, sube- Perry sube al taxi.

Alcaldía: -queridos ciudadanos...- al escuchar al alcalde vario vuelven su mirada a él- me alegro que se estan divirtiendo, yo me unire en cualquier momento con ustedes, estoy seguro que harán todo lo posible por que este sea el mejor dia de sus vidas- todos aplauden

También Charlenne y Vanessa, menos Heinz, como si todo esto lo aburriera- vaya que aplauden... aplauden fuerte... tan fuerte que ¿tiembla?- dice extrañado, pero esta seguro ¡esta temblando!.

Vanesa deja de aplaudir para escuchar lo que dice su padre, pero también siente que le piso se mueve -¿Mamá?-

-¡Cielos!-exclama Charlenne. No es la única, la gente empieza a dejar de aplaudir para sentir el temblor.

Phineas toma a su ornitorrinco, para que no se escape por el susto

-esto es raro- dice Ferb- Danville no es una zona de temblores- por poco cae al piso, pero Candace lo sostiene a tiempo.

-¡Mamá!- exclama, clara seññal de que está a punto de entrar en pánico

-¡tranquilos chicos! ¡Permanezcan juntos!-dice Lawrence, el y linda, juntaron a sus niños en medio de ellos, como si fueran escudos

-¡miren eso!- dice de pronto un sujeto señalando un pedazo de suelo a las orillas del alcaldía, se está resquebrajando, todos miran, es evidente que algo está luchando por salir...


	3. Chapter 3

Algo sale, sea lo que sea, parecen tentáculos de pulpo, pero sin ventosas, de un color morado sangre, y mas y mas tentáculos salen, y son muy, muy, muy grandes y tienen vida propia, todos habían quedado de piedra al observar esas "cosas" incrustadas en el suelo.

-¡AAaahck…!- el sujeto que grita es atrapado por uno de los tentáculos, es del tamaño de la mitad de su cuerpo. No hace falta describir el horror de los espectadores, al ver algo rojo caer.

Todo el mundo reacciona, gritando y corriendo tratando de salvar sus vidas, Linda y Lawrence no corren enseguida, pues temen que sus niños terminen pisados, los jalan a un grueso árbol, donde tratan de cubrirse, Phineas sigue sin soltar a Perry, pero este logra asomarse, y lo que ve casi le para el corazón.

Los Doofenshmirtz están paralizados, esta familia que tiende a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, su mente les queda en blanco al ver semejante cosa... hasta que uno de los tentáculos decide aplastar a Roger.

-¡ah!- tarda en entender lo que pasa, por suerte su hermano si reacciona y lo alcanza para moverlo a un lado, asi el alcalde no muere gracias a Heinz.

Sin embargo, el tentáculo, como sabiendo que lo frustraron, hace un movimiento increíblemente rápido, como latigo, vuelve arremeter, Heinz vuelve a empujar a Roger lejos, olvidándose de si mismo-un momento...- se dice a si mismo antes de reaccionar otra vez, se agacha seguro de que la esquiva, pero no se agacho lo suficiente, su espalda recibe un golpe, pero no toda fuerza del tentáculo, que termina destruyendo la puerta de la alcaldía.

-¡Papá!- Vanessa exclama asustada.

-¡estoy bien! Hija, mira- dice medio levantado, se ve bien.

-¡oh, Dios Mio!- exclama de pronto Charlenne, aun mas aterrada que hace un segundo-¡Heinz!- señala a los tentáculos.

Y si es una buena razón para asustarse más, otros tentáculos también deciden ir tras los Doofenshmirtz.

-¡vamos, Dentro de la alcaldía!- exclama Heinz que se levanta tropezando.

-¡Perry!- se escucha de pronto, un niño pelirrojo junto a uno peliverde llega corriendo detrás de su ornitorrinco, que va hacia Heinz.

-¡Phineas y Ferb!- una pelirroja gritona también llega detrás de ellos.

-¡chicos!-y por ultimo una pareja de adultos.

-¡¿no deberían correr al otro lado?!- exclama Heinz al verlos llegar como escalera: llega el ornitorrinco a sus pies, Phineas y Ferb toman al Ornitorrinco, llega la adolescente, quien los sujeta como puede en sus delgados brazos, y los padres, solo llegan y miran con horror como unos 4 tentáculos se dirigen al grupo -¡entren! ¡Entren!- vuelve a ordenar.

-¿no sería mejor...?- Candace va a proponer correr lejos de la alcaldía, pero...

-¡que entren y síganme!- exclama mas fuerte Heinz Doofenshmirtz, con tal autoridad, que sin rechistar, entran a la alcaldía.

-¡¿pero que diablos ha hecho el agente P?!- exclama Monograma escondido como lo estaban los Flynn-Fletcher.

-¡no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, señor!- exclama Carl, junto a su jefe.

-¡pero puso a su familia en peligro, asi no es el!-

-me atrevo a teorizar que reacciono a defender a Doofenshmirtz-dice tratando de calmarse.

-…odio darte la razón, Carl- responde Monograma.

-O tal vez, ese no sea el agente P- dice de pronto el becario.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Carl-pregunta Monograma por el extraño comentario.

-mire- señala la calle.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?-

Dentro de la alcaldía: Heinz lidera a 2 familias, la suya y otra desconocida, excepto por el ornitorrinco que le recuerda a alguien, pero no hay tiempo para eso, ¡tiene que salvarlos!.

-¡Heinz! ¿Adónde nos llevas? ¿no sería mejor salir afuera y correr los más lejos posible?- pregunta Roger

-¡Porque yo tengo una salida mejor y más rápida!- responde Heinz sin detenerse.

Finalmente llegan a la oficina del alcalde -¡entren!-

Nadie se sentía seguro, mas bien era como haber entrado a la boca del lobo, o en otras palabras, su propia tumba.

-Papá ¿Por qué…?- Vanessa iba a hacer la gran pregunta de porque diablos estaban en el ultimo lugar donde deberían estar.

Pero ver que su padre saca un control remoto de su bata, le hizo sentir algo en su interior... esperanza.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunta Lawrence sin comprender.

La respuesta fue, al apretar el botón, una cosa extraña sucedió: las columnas de la oficina (tipo romano) se empezaron a mover de su lugar, mientras se acercaban, empiezan a cambiar de forma, se abrieron, vieron que su interior era de cables y piezas mecánica, como rompecabezas se volvieron a unir como rompecabezas pero en diferente lugar, dando forma a algo redondo, o para ser mas exactos...

-wow, esa es una nave espacial- dice Phineas impresionado.

-no, es una capsula para transportar... pero ahora es una capsula de escape ¡adentro!- exclama al ver la puerta cayendo con fuerza.

Solo 3 tentáculos tiraron la puerta, los Flynn-fletcher entraron primero, la mascota se remueve inquieto.

-tranquilo, Perry, Tranquilo- le susurra Phineas, sin soltarlo.

-¡Vamos Vanessa!- apresura a su primogénita, sube charlenne, y Roger, le toca a Heinz, pero...

Uno de los tentáculos lo atrapa de su tobillo, jala, no puede evitar caer, aunque se aferra a la puerta de la capsula, la fuerza de la cosa era mayor.

-¡Papá!-exclama Vanessa aterrada.

No fue la intención de Perry poner a su familia en peligro, debió quedarse escondido entre los arboles con ellos, pero al ver como su querido nemesis era atacado por esa "cosa" su corazón casi se para, algo en su cabeza grito "¡hay que salvarlo!" tal vez fue su lado heroico, pero fue impulsivo y olvido que no estaba solo, no se dio cuenta cuando escapo de los brazos protectores de Phineas y corrió hasta Heinz, para protegerlo -¡Perry!- pero por desgracia su familia lo siguió, Heinz los llevo a todos a la oficina, mentalmente se pregunta porque Doofenshmirtz los lleva allí y porque lo siguen, al ver la capsula de escape, cree que por fin estan a salvo, pero ahora, no le importa nada, ¡tiene que salvar a Doof!

Phineas ya no puede sostener a su mascota, aparte del miedo de que estan a punto de perder a un miembro, el ornitorrinco se sale de sus brazos, anonadado ve como su pequeño amigo se para sobre sus 2 patas traseras, y quién sabe dónde saca un sombrero -¿Perry?- pero el mencionado lo ignora, sin perder el tiempo sostiene la otra mano de Heinz, la jala lo mas que puede dentro de la capsula.

-¿Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¿de donde saliste?- alcanza a preguntar, antes de ser jalado con mas fuerza por el tentáculo. Vanessa, Roger y Lawrence se unen, pero su fuerza no se compara, con horror sienten como el científico se les resbala de las manos, Heinz, siente que va a partirse a la mitad, pero sabe cual lado va a ganar-¡ou! ¡Perry!- dice de pronto.

No le gusta lo que ve en su mirada, ve derrota.

-por favor, sacalos de aquí- dice y afloja el agarre.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadie puede evitar que los 4 caigan de espaldas, ni que en menos de un segundo el hombre de bata, sea jalado a 2 metros lejos de ellos, es el fin de Heinz Doofenshmirtz...

O tal vez no...

Una pequeña y poderosa criatura entra por la venta (bueno, la rompe) y sin perder el tiempo entierra un cuchillo sobre el tentáculo que tiene a Doof, y este explota desde dentro, suelta a su presa, los otros tentáculos que se quedaron atrás, se agitan violentamente.

-¡por aquí! Carl- un hombre de pelo blanco entra por la ventana recién rota, con dificultad, pero entra a la oficina.

-espéreme señor-pide el becario, que el final necesita ayuda para pasar-¡mire señor! ¡doofenshmirtz hizo una capsula de escape!- señala.

-por fin hizo algo útil- dice Monograma como si nada.

Pero los tentáculos están agitándose con mas fuerza que empiezan a romper el marco de la puerta, siguen siendo muy grandes para pasar juntas, el Ornitorrinco con traje saca de su cinturón multiusos, una especie de barajas y las lanza sobre los tentáculos que llevan la delantera, las barajas el parecer son bombas que explotaron al hacer contacto con los tentáculos, pero físicamente no les hizo daño como lo hizo el cuchillo con el primero, pero las intimido lo suficiente para hacer las retroceder -¡krkrkr!- el pequeño señala la capsula, es clara senal de "tiene que subir".

-vamos Carl- ordena Monograma al joven.

Heinz solo se quedo paralizado viendo a su salvador, pero reacciono para levantarse y correr de regreso a la capsula, claro que el nuevo ornitorrinco corrió con el y...

Sin querer se enredan entre ellos, tropiezan juntos y ruedan y ruedan... por lo menos llegan a la capsula... rodando y terminan dentro: con los pies arriba y boca arriba.

Seria mas cómico si no fuera porque siguen en peligro, Heinz ve venir otro tentáculo -¡boton verde! ¡boton verde!- exclama.

Linda es la primera en ver el botón cerca de la compuerta, y lo presiona deseando que sea suficiente.

Y por suerte lo es. No solo la compuerta se cierra rápidamente, si no que sienten un impulso, algo brusco, de ir para arriba, -AAAAAAhhhhhhh-todos gritaron.

-¡Genial!-exclamo Phineas sin poderlo evitar.

-¡estás loco!- grita Candace buscando algo para sostenerse.

Evidentemente la capsula tenia cohetes, pero de pronto sienten que bajan- ¡nos quedamos sin combustible!-exclamo Carl.

-no cabeza de chorlito, ya llegamos- dice Doof, entre irritado por tanto grito y un poco divertido.

-¿adonde, doofenshmirtz?- pregunta Monograma, igual de asustado.

Y si, de pronto sienten que aterrizan en algo suave como en un bricolin, rebotan un poco. –que alguien oprima el botón rojo- pide doof todavía en cierta posición chistosa con el nuevo Ornitorrinco encima.

Linda vuelve a ser la primera en oprimir el botón que esta a lado del verde. Y al abrirlo... –mi casa- anuncia Doof.

Asi es, estan en DEI, al ver que no hay tentáculo, por fin respiran aliviados, aterrizaron a un lado de piscina, y si, sobre un pequeño brincolin, salen mas tranquilos, los jóvenes no evitan ir a la orilla y buscar la alcaldía, ahí esta la "cosa", todavía.

-¡miren, otro Perry el Ornitorrinco! Pero miren, es mas viejo, ¿lo ven? Tiene arrugas- dice Doof saliendo de ultimo con el Ornitorrinco en brazos, como un bebe.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Doofenshmirtz?-pregunta Monograma, aunque tiene curiosidad.-no puede haber 2 agentes p... eh quiero decir-

-¿agente P? ¿Perry? ¿Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¿Cómo conoce a Perry? ¿otro Perry?- la emoción de la capsula por fin se le pasa al joven inventor.-eso es impo... déjeme verlo- pide a Heinz, junto a su hermano Ferb observan por un segundo al otro Ornitorrinco –si, es Perry-.

Phineas esta anonadado, pero su hermano le llama la atención y le pide que observe otra vez al otro Perry-¡oh, no! ¡esta entrando en shock!- el segundo Perry esta cerrando los ojos, como cansado y queriendo dormir, obviamente no era el momento, pero el pequeño no pudo evitarlo- ¿tiene equipo médico?- pregunta Phineas.

-desde el dia que Vanessa nació-comenta, y los tres entran a la casa.

Los demás se sienten ajenos a la situación

-¿Por qué Perry esta parado en sus patas traseras?-pregunta Candace.

Perry era de pronto el centro de atención- eh...- Monograma trata de intervenir- verán... no se si...-

-¡oh no!- exclama Carl mirando por el telescopio de Doofenshmirtz-¡señor! ¡hay otra criatura en la estación de policía! ¡y al parecer también en la de bomberos!-

-¿Qué?- gritan todos volviendo a temblar.

-déjame ver- pide Monograma tomando el telescopio-¡oh, rayos! Es horrible de ver- se aleja.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta Vanessa.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunta linda.

-¡Este es el fin!- grita Candace.

-¿quieren callarse? El otro Perry esta durmiendo como un angelito-dice Heinz molesto por tanto ruido.

-Papá ¿no oíste lo que...? espera ¿de donde salió ese Perry?- dice Vanessa aun aterrada, pero confundida.

-pues obviamente del futuro- dice Phineas.

-¡chicos! Eso es imposible, ese no es Perry- dice linda un poco irritada.

-si es- dicen Heinz, Ferb y phineas al unisono.

-¡no es momento de bromas!- replica Linda- no es posible viajar por el tiempo-.

-¡claro que si, Mamá! ¡Ya te lo dije en el museo hay una maquina de tiempo!- exclama Candace.

-eso debió ser, pero ¿Por qué Perry viajaría al pasado?- se pregunta phineas a pesar del ceño fruncido de su madre- ¡un minuto! ¿Por qué Perry esta…?... Ferb, ¿sientes un deja vu?- pregunta a su hermano.

-si, asi es- responde Ferb

-¿Carl, acaso el amnesia-inador de Doofenshmirtz se le esta acabando el efecto?-

-¡esto es una locura!-grita Linda mostrando que no esta dispuesta a creer lo que esta escuchando.

-¿esto es una locura? ¡mira!- expresa Candace otra vez desesperada toma al primer Perry con sombrero y se lo acerca casi de nariz a nariz-¿acaso es una ilusión?-

-eh...- se queda sin palabras, quiere decir que ese no es su mascota, pero al ver sus ojos, parece que no hay duda-¿Perry?- este solo puede darle una sonrisa forzada

-¿y quienes son ustedes? ¿Cómo conocen a mi ex esposo?- pregunta Charlenne a monograma y Carl.

-¿les decimos que usamos a su mascota como agente...?- dice Carl, pero recibe un codazo de parte de Monograma-ou-

-silencio Carl-

-¿Perry es un agente...? otro deja vu...-se repite Phineas con esa extraña sensación, Ferb asiente dando a entender que el también siente que esta repitiendo un evento que ya vivieron.

-yo también siento un deja vu... pero siento que faltan robots... ¿Por qué dije eso?-se pregunta Candace.

-¿no acabo de decir que se callen?-repite Heinz con el Ornitorrinco todavía en brazos- despertaran al otro Perry el Ornitorrinco, lo llevare adentro-dice y en el acto entra.

-¿adentro?, ¡vamos Carl! ¡usemos el equipo de Doofenshmirtz para mandar mensajes de alerta a todos los miembros de OSBA!- Ordena Monograma también entrando a la casa, todos lo siguen.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunta Heinz al ver entrar a Roger con la mirada perdida.

-aaahh- parece confundido.

-el si esta en shock- dice Ferb observándolo.

-¿no decían que el otro Perry era el que entro en Shock?- pregunta Candace todavía con el primer Perry en brazos, este se remueve pidiendo que lo suelte, pero esta no le hace caso.

-en realidad cayo dormido, mirenlo, tiene bolsas en los ojos, mas pesadas que las mias, parece que lleva días o meses sin dormir- observa Heinz, sentándose en el sofa.

-me atrevo a calcular que a comparación de nuestro Ornitorrinco... parece 3 años mas viejo- habla Ferb observando minuciosamente al otro Perry.

-¿en serio?-

-Ferb es muy bueno con los cálculos- apoya Phineas.

-interesante... oigan, yo también estoy teniendo un deja vu ¿no nos hemos visto antes?- pregunta Doofenshmirtz observando a los niños,

Los tres se mirando tratando de recordar, Candace no, porque se sorprende al ver que todavía tiene a Perry en brazos y por fin lo suelta –creo que ahora podemos aclarar unos puntos, Perry, para empezar ¿porque entras a mi cuarto?- pregunta.

Perry solo le da una mirada de "no puedo hablar", pero los pensamientos de todos son interrumpidos.

-¡Monograma! ¡algunos centros han sido atacados! Parece que este se salvo – dice una mujer, Wanda, companera de Francis en la OSBA.

Carl y Monograma logran comunicarse con otro mayor y un par agentes, pero no logran mas -¡mire, Señor! ¡estan entrando llamadas!-

-apuesto que este será un momento para ver que la exagerada pension que le das a Papá valio la pena- opina Vanessa a su madre.

Charlenne observa el sofisticado aparato de comunicaciones (o mejor dicho la computadora con un monton de pantallas)-si, asi parece-

-¿Doofenshmirtz? ¿estas vivo? ¡hey! ¿Dónde esta Doofenshmirtz? ¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí?- pregunta Rodney en la pantalla.

-tranquilo... eh- dice Monograma

-Rodney- le dice Carl.

-¡me llamo...! ash, olvídenlo ¿y doofenshmirtz?- vuelve a preguntar.

-aquí estoy- dice todavía desde el sofa.

-que suerte, estoy teniendo dificultades para comunicarme con otros miembros de MERMELADA-

-¿viste a las "cosas"?-pregunta Doof.

-asi es, atacaron la alcaldía y la estación de la policía de Dakota del sur, muy pocos sobrevivieron-

-¿hola? ¿Doofenshmirtz?- ahora entra la profesora Girbarlik-¿estas bien?-

-hola profesora, tengo adolorido el tobillo... un minuto ¿tambien Brulsestein?-

-de los pocos miembros que encontré, es en todo el mundo-

-¡es una invasión! ¿son extraterrestres?- exclama Candace otra vez paranoica.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Rodney señalando a los demás.

-mi hija Vanessa, mi ex esposa Charlenne, Carl, Monograma, miembros de OSBA, yo no los invite, mi hermano Roger, que parece que perdió la cordura, y ellos... no se quienes son...- dice señalando a los Flynn Fletcher.

-hola, soy phineas, mi hermano Ferb, mi hermana Candace, nuestro padres, Lawrece y Linda, somos los Flynn-Fletcher- presenta Phineas.

-de acuerdo... eh... Doofenshmirtz- dice Rodney viendo al Perry con su sombrero, y al otro Perry dormido en brazos de Heinz-¿es mi imaginación, o tienes ahí 2 perry el ornitorrinco?-

-¿ves? Incluso ese extraño cree que son el mismo Perry- dice Candace a su madre.

-¿MERMELADA? ¿OSBA? ¿Qué es todo eso?- pregunta Linda.

-querida por favor, ahora no, fuimos atacados por tentáculos, el farmacéutico, o mejor dicho inventor nos salvo pero nuestra mascota es un agente, nos salvamos, pero es posible que esas criaturas nos alcancen, ¿y quieres saber del porque de unas organizaciones que no sabíamos su existencia?...es... demasiada información, voy a recostarme... oh, casi lo olvido, el Ornitorrinco del futuro que al parecer es nuestro Perry...-finaliza, dando a entender que es mucho para procesar en poco tiempo.

-¿ornitorrinco de futuro?- repiten los sujetos de las pantallas, ahora hay por lo menos unos 4 miembros de osba, 2 agentes animales, y por lo menos 3 cientificos, aunque Carl que se volvió ajeno a los que decían los demás, pues trataba de conseguir en comunicarse con otros miembros de la OSBA y MERMELADA, pero se dejo una pantalla para ver como avanzada la "cosa".

-¿de que sirve? Los Ornitorrincos no hablan- dice Candace.

-si viene del futuro, debe tener datos de estas criaturas, incluso como detenerlas- opina la profesora Girbarlik

-debemos despertarlo-opina Monograma.

-¿estas loco?- replica Heinz alejando al Ornitorrinco- ¿tienes idea como se pone uno cuando lo despierta bruscamente? Estará de mal humor-

-¡Doofenshmirtz! Las vidas de miles están en peligro- exclama Monograma, pero podía sentir a su alrededor que nadie lo apoyaba en despertar a la criatura.

-creo que no debemos preocuparnos, Señor-dijo de pronto Carl, observando una pantalla.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Monograma.

-sea lo que sea, esa cosa no se ha movido- dice señalando la pantalla, la "cosa" solo estaba ahí agitando sus tentáculos y destruyendo el ayuntamiento.

-¿solo salió y ataco? ¿y después solo se queda ahí?- pregunta Vanessa acercándose a ver.

-eso parece, solo es una amenaza para quienes estan cerca- dice Carl.

-ni siquiera parece interesado en salir del suelo- opina Linda que también se acerco.

-¿entonces?- dice de pronto Roger que parece recuperado, tal vez se sentía mejor al escuchar que la "cosa" no era una amenaza.

-¿pero si no es una amenaza? ¿Por qué el otro Perry vino?- dice Candace.

Todos se sienten mas aliviados que la primera vez, pero ¿en verdad están a salvo?

-oye- escuchan a Heinz, observan y se sorprenden al ver al segundo Perry removiéndose en sus brazos todavía dormido

-¡esta teniendo una pesadilla!- exclama Phineas.

Es mas que una pesadilla, es un recuerdo que lo acosa desde hace 3 años:

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!- dice de pronto.

A Perry no le gusta lo que ve en su mirada, derrota.

-por favor, sácalos de aquí- dice y afloja el agarre.

Nadie puede evitar que los 4 caigan de espaldas, ni que en menos de un segundo el hombre de bata, sea jalado a 2 metros lejos de ellos, es el fin de Heinz Doofenshmirtz...

No esta dispuesto, no esta dispuesto a quedarse sin hacer nada, va a salir de la capsula y salvarlo, pero la "cosa" es más rápida, un tentáculo lo sostiene y otro... arremete contra su cabeza... Perry lo tiene grabado claramente, tardo en darse cuenta que habían escapado, tardo en darse cuenta que no fue el único que lamentaba la muerte Heinz, pero no tardo en decidirse que debía vengarse.

-despierta, despierta- Heinz lo mueve con cuidado y delicadeza.

El Perry mas viejo despierta un poco agitado, y en extrema alerta, sus ojos se mueven rápido, observa el lugar y a todos los presentes y finalmente a Heinz- tranquilo, tranquilo- dice mientras lo palmea un poco, el contacto con el malvado científico lo relaja, aun recuperando la respiración, Perry del futuro se vuelve a acomodar en sus brazos.

-ejem... disculpa agente P, pero no se puede volver a domir-dice Monograma acercándose, pero este le grune, lo que lo hace detenerse- ¿agente P?-.

Incluso el Perry del presente esta sorprendido por la reacción de su otro yo.

Monograma regresa por sus pasos- ¿Qué? ¿Hice algo... malo? ¿Estamos peleados?- pregunta consternado.

Heinz, esta agradecido con este Ornitorrinco con traje (lo cual le parece simpático), le saco de onda que de pronto hubiera 2 Perry el Ornitorrinco, pero ya había notado que había algo especial con el que parece mas viejo, no sabia porque, pero no se atrevía a soltarlo, y al parecer, este tampoco quería separarse- oye- le llama la atención, Perry del futuro lo mira- mira, estamos en una situación aquí, y si viniste del futuro, es porque nos mostraras como defendernos de esas "cosas" ¿no?- pregunta.

Perry niega con la cabeza, todos estan confundidos ¿no vino a salvarlos? Entonces lo señala- ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?-

-¡Papá!- dice de pronto Vanessa comprendiendo y se acerca- ¿no te das cuenta? ¡vino a salvarte! Si no hubiera llegado... bueno, no habrias sobrevivido, gracias Perry- dice dando un pequeño abrazo a la criatura.

-¿es en serio? ¿solo eso?... entonces no estamos en peligro... ¿verdad?- pregunta Candace.

El Perry del futuro se nota cansado, pero da un suspiro y baja al piso, se da un estiron, busca un espacio vacio, levanta el brazalete, da un bostezo, la prende, y aparece un par de hologramas de dos adolescentes.

-hola Perry- dice un Phineas del futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Phineas y ferb?- dice Candace, otra vez con cara de loca señalando a los hologramas, se vuelve a los mas pequeños -¿Phineas y Ferb?-

-ya nos dimos cuenta- dice Heinz.

-¡Bien! Un mensaje del futuro, nos van a decir como destruir esas "cosas"- dice Monograma animado.

-no exactamente- responde el pelirrojo, todos contienen el aliento ¿el holograma le respondió a Francis? –esto es mas una videoconferencia, pero le pueden llamar comunicación de tiempo- dice.

-¡wow! Eso es genial- dice el Phineas mucho mas impresionado, incluso Ferb tiene los ojos mas grandes por la grata sorpresa.

-gracias, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos hacer, después de salvar el mundo-

-¿salvar al mundo? ¿Cuándo lo salvaron?- pregunta Candace.

-hace 2 dias-

Es un gran impacto mental para todos: estan hablando con 2 chicos del futuro, que dicen que apenas salvaron al mundo, ¿significa que vienen 3 añños de lucha por sobrevivir?.

-eso explica sus ropas- dice Linda (no es raro que una madre se fije en eso), ya que sus ropas son remedos de diferentes telas.

-es la moda de hoy- dice Ferb, Vanessa se rie involuntariamente, por el comentario.

-hola, Doctor D- saluda a Heinz y enseguida se agacha para estar a la altura de su Perry- felicidades amigo, lograste tu misión- Perry le da una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿en serio? ¿Perry solo viajo al pasado para salvarlo a él?... ¿Por qué?...- Candace se da cuenta que no pregunto, qué relación tiene Ornitorrinco con el que viste de Farmaceutico.

-¡Phineas! ¡Ferb!- aparece un tercer holograma-hola Perry, veo que lo lograste, lo que significa...-tiene un aparato que parece un localizador, este parpadeando.

-aquí viene, chicos-dice phineas adolescente a sus hermanos del futuro, emocionado, los del presente no entienden nada, hasta que los hologramas sufre una distorsion.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunta un poco asustado, pero mucho mas entusiasmado.

No solo son los hologramas, también el Perry del futuro esta "cambiando"... de ropa: una extraño efecto de onda esta sobre el, antes tenia una traje negro tipo ninja, ahora tiene una chamarra negra, muy comoda y un compacto cinturón multiusos, el tosco brazalete, seguía siendo un brazalate, pero mas delgado y cubre todo antebrazo, se nota que no esta contento con el color blanco, parece afeminado. Los hologramas regresan, con mucho mejor visión... y otra ropa.

-oigan, me veo genial- dice la Candace mayor, tiene pantalones blanco, blusa roja y una chaqueta blanca.

Igual los chicos, tienen ropa mas normal, mas a la moda, ya no mas lo remedos de tela, Ferb, tiene una genial chamarra morada, playera blanca y pantalones beige, se ve tan cool, Phineas, pantalones azules, una camisa blanca, y abajo una manga larga naranja, muy fresco.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunta Candace un poco alterada por lo que acaba de ver. –hey, de verdad se me ve bien- dice viendo a su otra yo.

-disculpen-interrumpe Heinz- porque todos ustedes tienen... ¿diademas... grandes?- dice señalando, tanto el Perry del futuro y los adolescentes tienen en sus cabeza unas diademas de tecnología, detrás de sus nucas.

-por poco olvido mencionarlo... claro que me esta dando un dolor de cabeza por la nueva memoria- dice Phineas sobándose la cabeza y no es el único, el viejo ornitorrinco, y sus hermanos también se masajean.

-¡ah! Ya veo- dice Doof, comprendiendo.

-Heinz, no nos dejes colgados-pide Roger, ciertamente nadie entiende lo que paso.

-bueno, es largo de explicar, ¿recuerda esa película "volver al futuro"-

-si, creo que si-

-eso es exactamente lo que esta pasando, el viejo Perry ya venia de un futuro establecido, pero al viajar al pasado, intervino en algo que debió pasar... digo, agradezco estar vivo... al hacerlo cambio el futuro, pero mientras se mantenga en el pasado, todavía puede cambiar lo que viene, lo que puede ser bueno o malo- explica.

-por eso hicimos "memorias de respaldo", al cambiar el futuro, significa que pasaron diferentes hechos y tendríamos otro recuerdos, pero no quería arriesgarme a perder los hechos de estos 3 años de lucha, asi que se estan guardando aquí-señala la diadema- mientras nuestros cerebro procesa la nueva memoria, pero nos provoca jaqueca-

-si cambio el futuro-dice Vanessa analizando- ¿Cuánto tiempo duro esta guerra en el nuevo futuro?-

-permítanme-pide Candace, pone su mano derecha a un lado de su cabeza, su mirada mira para arriba, los mueve a un lado para otro, sonríe, se pone seria, entrecierra los ojos, es evidente que es pensando mucho- lo siento, no podemos decirle, ya saben lo que dicen en esas películas de viajes en el tiempo, saber demasiado puede ser peligroso, pero mis hermanos le darán unos pequeños datos-dice señalandolos.

-¿Por qué no tú?-pregunta Candace.

-porque tengo una cita-

-¿con Jeremy?-

Candace mayor no responde, suelta una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

-¡oye!... ¿en serio no me vas a decir?... ¡seguro es con Jeremy!- se dice a si mismo, con animo.

-Disculpen chicos- se acerca Charlenne- me atrevo a especular por sus ropas, que la guerra contra esas cosas, termino antes-

-tal vez- dice Phineas.

-una respuesta vaga- observa Doof molesto, es evidente que de verdad los chicos del futuro no dirán mucho, del nuevo futuro se ve bastante bien- vamos, chicos, no es gran cosa… dicen que Perry el Ornitorrinco viejo, solo vino a salvarme, gracias por cierto, y eso cambio su tiempo...-

-lo que significa que tu hiciste o haras algo... ¿ah?- la que interrumpió fue Linda, seguía pensando que todo su mundo se puso de cabeza, pero puso atención a lo que todos decían y saco sus propias conclusiones -¿yo dije eso?- claro que no quiso pensar en voz alta

Los holograma se miran con complicidad - es posible que la señora Flynn-fletcher haya dado en el clavo- dice Monograma que de por si ya esta perdiendo la paciencia con la comunicación del tiempo por la falta de información-¡Doofenshmirtz! ¿tiene algún plan?-

-no-

-ow- la mitad expresan decepcion.

-lo siento, no puedo pensar en un nuevo inador, hasta que termine el ultimo- dice señalando un gran objeto cubierto por tela blanca- ¡oye!- se queja al ver que Monograma corre a quitar la tela y deja al descubierto una aparato, un cuadro de metal sostenido por 2 barras en 2 lados y en la cima una esfera con una pequeña antena en la punta, pero como dijo no esta terminada, hay cables sueltos, y partes abiertas.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta a Heinz, que se acerca, molesta.

-¿Qué te importa?-

-¡Papá, esto podría ser importante!- le replica Vanessa.

-de acuerdo, ¡es un salta-dia-inador!... espera me falta algo... Perry el Ornitorrinco... ¿puedes caminar hacia la sala? – pide.

El Perry joven, le extraño la petición, pero lo hizo, no tardo en darse en cuenta el por qué, una jaula cae sobre él, era su trampa del dia, al parecer Doof, no podia inspirarse en explicar sobre su inador, sin atraparlo antes.

-¡Perry!- exclama Lawrence, que por fin se levanta del sillón, los Flynn-Fletcher corren a ver si no se hizo daño.

-¿estas bien?-pregunta Candace

-krkrkr- responde con una expresión aburrida, solo abre un lado de la jaula y sale, para sorpresa de su familia.

El otro Perry esta sonriendo con nostalgia –si, tampoco estaba terminada- anade el Doc.

-Papá-

-ya voy, ya voy-se acerca- ejem... ¡el salta-dia-inador! Verán, las reuniones familiares nunca terminan bien para mi, siempre termino traumado por una cosa o otra, sabia que Vanessa me pediría ir con ella y su madre al parque para el dia de Danville, la verdad no quería y seria malo para mi, pero decidi darle la oportunidad de tener un dia de familia, pero por precaución decidi hacer el "salta-dia-inador" si no me gustaba este dia, solo iria 24 horas atrás, lo repetiría y trataría de evitar lo que salió mal...-

-¡saltar 24 horas atrás! ¡Doofenshmirtz! ¡Eso es! ¡ir al dia anterior antes de que aparezca es cosa!- exclama Monograma con animo renovado.

-¡muy bien!- exclama Vanessa,

Phineas, Ferb, Candace y Carl, también estan esperanzados, solo resto, sigue sin entender.

-¿Por qué se emocionan? Dije que no está terminado- replica Heinz. Explotando la burbuja de felicidad.

-¡pues terminala!- exclama Francis.

-que carácter- se queja Doof.

-lo ayudaremos- dice Phineas, Candace, empuja a sus hermanos hacia el inador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿de que estan hablando? ¡de ninguna manera! ¡son solo niños!-

-no estorbes, querida- se escucha de pronto una voz, es de Linda, pero ella no dijo nada.

-mira- señala Lawrence.

Apareció un nuevo holograma, la señora Flynn Fletcher del futuro, miraba seriamente a su otra yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Linda esta demasiada asombrada, que se queda de piedra.

-se que estas muy confundida y no entiendes nada, no te puedo decir mucho, pero lo repito "no estorbes a los chicos" una vez que funcione el inador, pide a Carl que te enseñe unos videos-

-¿videos?- Carl se acerca dudoso- ¿se refiere a los "videos"?-.

-asi es, Carl- responde Linda del futuro.

-señor, tengo la sospecha que la OSBA, ya no será secreta-

-oh, también explica sobre la OSBA y MERMELADA, o si no terminare loca... con su permiso, tengo que hacer un pastel de 4 sabores- dice y desaparece el holograma.

-peroperopero- Linda esta Shockeada (como Candace cuando se frustra), parece que esta mas confundida.

-no lo tomes a mal, querida, pero parece que no envejeceras mucho...-comenta su esposo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿deberia verme mas vieja?- reacciona la señora pelirroja, Charlenne ayuda a Lawrence a llevar a Linda a la sala.

-si Mamá ve los videos, por fin castigara a Phineas y Ferb... ¡SI!- Candace vuelve a empujar a sus hermanos al inador.

-¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿estos ninños saben algo sobre inventos? ¿Cómo sabe ella de MERMELADA? ¿y porque esa nina dice que los van a castigar?-

-no es el momento de divagar, Doofenshmirtz-replica Monograma.

Linda esta un poco mas calmada, ahora su sorpresa es ver a sus hijos tomar herramientas e ir encima de inador.

-Doctor D- dice Phineas, mientras busca los cables- ¿y si se encuentra consigo mismo?-

-ya lo había resuelto, sabia que era posible, no importa cuantas veces fuera atrás, podría haber mas de 10 heinz Doofenshmirtz, por eso me tarde con este, al saltar al tiempo, no habrá otro yo, solo uno, serie como un botón de reinicio, claro que sucederá algo raro, si hace 24 horas atrás yo estaba en una tienda, algo como las 12:12, y regresaba como a las 12:13 yo desaparecería de la tienda y estaria donde estaba 24 horas adelante.

-yo hace 24 horas estaba en la oficina, con el agente cocodrilo, espero que no entren en pánico- observa Francis.

-observo que su invento solo hace afecto cerca.- dice Ferb.

-bueno, si, se supone que solo seria para una persona, hay que estar a un lado- dice Heinz un poco contrariado por la situación.

-¿significa que no valio la pena comunicarnos con los demás miembros?- exclama Carl molesto.

-¡diablos! Es cierto, y tal vez necesitemos ayuda de MERMELADA con sus inventos para defendernos de esas criaturas, cuando regresemos 24 horas antes, no nos creeran- se queja Francis, volviendo a sentir frustacion.

-tranquilícese- pide la profesora Gerbarlik- su mentalidad no es tan amplia... mmph... lo único que hay que hacer es mandarnos mensajes a nosotros mismos, cuando viajen atrás, nos lo mandan y nos comunicaremos luego con ustedes, -Carl habia logrado comunicarse con otros 5 miembros de MERMELADA. –bien- se dirige a sus compañeros- tenemos que hacer mensajes muy especiales para no caer en el error que es una trampa. Y tu- se dirige a Carl- ten lista una memoria-

-eh... si, Seññora- responde Carl.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado, no importa la veces se echara atrás, no le gusta este dia?-pregunta Phineas ajena a la multiple comunicacion

-tambien inclui un botón de 24 horas al futuro, lo usaría, antes de que Vanessa me invitara, me iria un dia adelante, y no me encontrarían, por que dejaría de existir un dia entero-

-¡¿disculpa?!- rezonga Vanessa, que no le gusto lo que escucho.

-ejem...-

-no esta mal el botón de 24 horas del futuro, doctor D- dice Phineas mas fascinado por el invento que por el posible pleito entre padre e hija.- pero creo que deberíamos ponerle un seguro para no activarla por accidente, cuando lo que queremos es ir 24 horas atrás-

-hecho- aprueba la idea del niño.

-eh... disculpen- habla Charlenne- pero cuando volvamos al... pasado ... ¿Qué harán, exactamente?-

-bien, se me ocurre, desenterrar la "cosa", si, corremos el riesgo de despertarla antes de tiempo, pero también es posible que evitamos que nos ataque-explica Monograma un poco inseguro.

-¡Listo!- declara Phineas.

-wow, eso fue rápido- dice Roger, que los estaba viendo impresionado.

-significa que estamos listos, Carl, ¿Qué hace esa "cosa"?

-sigue igual, señor, ya destruyo por completo el ayuntamiento, pero no sale del suelo.

-pero esa cosa solo esta ahí ¿de verdad es una amenaza?- observa Phineas

-cuando salgan los demás, lo cosa se complicara- dice el adolescente pelirrojo seriamente.

-¡¿los demás?!- vociferan todos.

-asi es, por eso nos tardamos tanto, durante 3 años, nos dejaban salir de todas partes... ¿se lo decimos? Ferb-

Ferb, pone una mano a un lado de su cabeza sobre la diadema, igual que Candace, sus ojos se mueven, pensando- si- dice finalmente.

-son indestructibles- sentencia.

-¡Vamonos!- exclama Monograma, como si de repente tuviera que salir corriendo de una estampida de rinocerontes.

-¿mencione que esta arrojando escombro?-dice Carl

De pronto escuchan que algo golpea una de las paredes del penthouse, no se molestaran en salir en ver que fue, solo reviven el terror, todos se acercan al inador, Carl se guarda un disco, en cambio, solo Perry viejo, iba caminando tranquilo.

-¡Vamos Perry el Ornitorrinco viejo!- exclama Heinz yendo por el, lo toma en brazos, un enorme pedazos de escombro pasa por su ventana, activa el inador.

Lo único que sintieron fue un jalon, aunque no podían especificar en que parte del cuerpo, pero de inmediato, notan que el pedazo de escombro ya no esta, la sala esta limpia. Se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-err... Carl ve a ver si la "cosa" esta allí- ordena.

El becario sale al balcón, para ver por el telescopio -¡no esta! Señor, ¡Funciono! ¡el inador funciono!- exclama.

-¡si! – exclaman los inventores, Candace y Vanessa se unen a la celebración, Roger también está feliz, pero todavía no termina de procesar.

-¿ves mamá? Te dije que Papá era un malvado inventor-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando nos acaba de salvar?- la regaña.

-¿viste Mamá? Ahora si los castigaras- pide Candace.

-¿castigarlos, porque hicieron algo increíble?

Vanessa y Candace estan muy contriadas, pero no insisten.

-disculpa joven, Carl ¿verdad? Me enseñas esos videos –pide Linda, todavía inseguro, pero empieza a aceptar que tal vez no sabe mucho de sus hijos.

-bueno, de todas formas tengo que mandar estos video-mensajes a los de MERMELADA-

-pero...- Monograma iba a objetar, pero recuerda que la familia Flynn-Fletcher del futuro parece ya saber todo de MERMELADA y OSBA- esta bien-

-wow, Perry, no nos voltees el mundo nos mareamos- dice Phineas del futuro, Perry lo enfoco, se habían olvidado de ellos, al mover brazalete, solo vieron mucho movimiento- me parece que no nos necesitan ahora... pero debo pedirles algo, chicos-

-¿a nosotros? Claro- responde Phineas curioso.

-ayuden a nuestro Perry a dormir- dice arrodillándose junto al Perry viejo.

-¿a dormir?- Phineas, Ferb, Heinz y el Perry del presente se acercan a observar, el segundo Perry esta tambaleando, va a caer a dormido, otra vez, Heinz lo ayuda a mantenerse. -¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Perry no ha logrado dormir bien durante los últimos 3 años, nunca supero la muerte de Doofenshmirtz, siempre tiene pesadillas al respecto, ha evitado descansar todo este tiempo-

-¿en serio? Que tierno- opina Heinz, enternecido de importarle tanto a su Némesis.

-¿Por qué ustedes no hicieron algo al respecto?- pregunta Ferb.

-tan pronto ganamos la guerra, Perry insistió en salvar a su eneamigo, asi que no nos permitió ayudarlo en ese aspecto, pero siento que viene mucho tiempo libre para nuestro necio Ornitorrinco- dice cariñosamente.

-un momento-interrumpe el pequeño inventor-¿Por qué no regresa ya al futuro con ustedes? Ya salvo al Doctor D.-

-krkrkr- gruñe un poco el adormilado.

-Perry quiere quedarse hasta que todas esas "cosas" desaparezcan y el mundo sea un lugar seguro... y que Doofenshmirtz no muera otra vez-

-¿sabes? Haces que parezca que soy un iman de problemas... bueno, a veces, asi es- comenta.

-¿no debería estar mas descansado, ahora que cambio el futuro?- se pregunta Phineas pequeño.

-es por la diadema, todavía conserva ese horrible recuerdo, no intenten quitárselo, el pobre podría sufrir confusión o saltar sin previo aviso por el tiempo- nota que su Perry ya no aguantara estar de pie- es hora de despedirnos, llámenos por alguna emergencia, pero recuerden que no podemos decir mucho, buena suerte- se despiden y se apagan los hologramas.

Perry trata de dar un suspiro, pero no pudo, de pronto se lanza a los brazos de Heinz y duerme de inmediato.

-¡Vaya! de verdad lo extraño...- observa Phineas, que ya tenia los brazos listos para cogerlo, su Perry se acerca, también sorprendido –quisiera exigirte una explicación, pero esa sensación de deja vu, me dice que no repita-.


	6. Chapter 6

Al cabo de una hora, Roger ordeno aislar el lado de la alcaldía donde saldrá el monstruo, no dio explicaciones, pero sabia que lo tomarian como loco.

Monograma ordeno conseguir escabadoras cortas, una grande llamaria demasiado la atención, una vez que las mando a la alcaldía de Danville. Recibió mensajes de los de MERMELADA.

Dicen que no están seguros de creer o no sobre los mensajes del futuro –de cierto modo algo convincentes, pero preferimos una prueba mas-

-¡son unos...!-Monograma volvia a sentir impotencia.

-¡Senor! ¡tranquilicese! Les daremos evidencia- dice Carl

-¿se la daremos?-

-claro, llevare una cámara conectada a nuestra satélite, asi ellos verán todo en vivo, si esa cosa sigue allí, verán que tenemos razón- opina.

-¿Qué les parece?- pregunta Monograma a los MERMELADA.

-mmm, de acuerdo- dice Gerbarlik.

Se corta la comunicación –no puedo creerlo, se supone que hicieron mansajes claros, para que colaboraran- se queja-.

-tal vez si creyeron en los mensajes, Señor-opina Carl.

-¿entonces?-

-no olvide que somos enemigos, tal vez piensen que se meten al boca al lobo si confian en nosotros-

-mmm, muy cierto, en ese caso será mejor que esa "cosa" este allí, y nos ayuden a buscar los demás, y ¿la Señora Flynn-Fletcher?-

-esta viendo todos los archivos de los inventos de sus hijos, esta algo... ¿Cómo decirlo?...-

-esta bien, Carl, ¿ya le explicaste sobre OSBA y MERMELADA?-

-si, no supo decir si el significado de los acrónimos eran originales, o un mal chiste-

-Doofenshmirtz no deja de decir que su acrónimo es mejor, pero no veo como puede recordar todo lo que dice-

Linda, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente incrédula de lo que está viendo: el video muestra como los niños hacen sus inventos, alteran sin número de veces su jardín, como su hija iba a un lado a otro como loca, y como desaparecían en extrañas circunstancias- ¿adónde van... o que pasa con esas... cosas?-.

-ni idea querida, algunos las regalan, pero otras solo se van... qué raro- opina Lawrence también, el no está tan asombrado porque ya había visto algunos.

Candace también los había acompañado, deseando que después de ver los videos, por fin su madre los castigara, su mas grande meta.

-¿Por qué yo nunca vi nada?- se pregunta Linda.

-no lo se, querida, pareciera que una fuerza misteriosa no lo permitiera-opina el Ingles.

-¡ves! ¡Ves!- Candace finalmente se exalta- tu también lo crees, ¿ahora si los castigaras?-

-no Candace- responde su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque!- Linda parece a punto de perder la paciencia, pero se esfuerza por ser la madre pasiva de siempre- querida, sus inventos no tuvieron malas consecuencias, además, me pidieron permiso, claro que nunca crei que se tratara de hacer eso- señala la pantalla- ellos querían enseññármelos, lo recuerdo y decían "oye ¿adónde se fue?", y yo asumia que solo era imaginación ¡soy la madre! ¿Por qué no pude ver ningún de sus inventos?-

-parece que eso será un misterio que nunca sabremos- piensa Lawrence.

-pero Mamá...- Candace siente que se volverá loca, todo su esfuerzo del verano para atrapar a su hermanos es en vano.

-basta Candace, pero también lo siento, todo este tiempo me dijiste la verdad... confieso que ya empezaba a dudar de tu salud mental-

-¿y no puedes recompensarlo, castigándolos?- pide con suplica

-Candace, no puedo castigarlos ahora, ¿no oíste al otro Phineas? ellos van salvar al mundo, necesitan tiempo y espacio, debería ayudarlos... tu y tus amigos-

-¡mis amigos! Debo ir por Stacy y Jeremy, y los amigos de Phineas y Ferb, siempre hacen todo junto-

-¿será buena idea?- pregunta el señor Fletcher -¿involucrar a más niños?-

Linda observa los videos, algunos inventos parecen peligrosos, pero nadie sufrió daño, a pesar de ser niños- creo que está bien, Lawrence, son chicos responsables-dice con Cariño y una sonrisa.

En la DEI-que tierno se ve envuelto en sabanas-comenta Doof.

-eh... Doctor D. ese es nuestro Perry- comenta Phineas mientras carga al Ornitorrinco del futuro.

-lo sé, no pude resistirme en atrapar a Perry del Ornitorrinco del presente envolviéndolo como un bebe- dice mientras levanta al pobre agente P envuelto en una sabana y muy apretado

-krkrkr- gruñe retorciendo para salir, no saben si se esta quejando, pero los chicos tratan de no reírse.

-vamos, terminemos la cama para el mas viejo- dice aventando a Perry a un lado... sobre la cama. Donde sigue retorciéndose.

-nunca vi a nadie mover tan rápido las manos- comenta el chico, pues a Doof tomo por sorpresa al monotrema.

-gracias-

Van al centro del cuarto de Doofenshmirtz, donde lo que parece un huevo de metal grande, esta esperando a su ocupante, dentro esta acolchonado, en la parte superior, hay unos arcos, y en el techo, una base de control, solo que ovalada, unos pocos botones.

-bien, esto debe ser suficiente, Perry tendrá comodidad, silencio, incluso está un poco oscuro, para que la luz del dia no lo moleste, hay una alarma silenciosa solo captada por su cerebro, que lo despertara para la hora de comer, las emergencias al baño tendrá que ser por su cuenta- resume Phineas.

-si, como sea, yo digo que la llamemos "la cuna del Ornitorrinco"- opina Doof, mientras acuestan al cansado monotrema.

-bien-responde Phineas, voltea a ver a su Perry, finalmente haya la forma de salir, se da vueltas a un lado, encuentra la orilla de la sabana, se va para el lado contrario, se desenvuelve, pero cae de la cama.

-¿esta bien? Perry- pregunta Phineas al verlo caer, Heinz rei en voz baja, Perry se levanta con el pulgar arriba, en señal de que esta bien.

Salen del cuarto- bien, ya que terminamos los deberes del dia- se vuelve a los niños- ¿pueden decirme que relación tienen con Perry el Ornito...?- pero es interrumpido por su teléfono, como esta cerca, contesta enseguida -¿hola?-.

-oh, quería escuchar la tonada de entrada- dice la voz- eh... es decir... hola Doofenshmirtz-

-ah, hola Monograma- saluda Heinz

-adivina lo que encontramos-

-dejame ver...- Doof empieza a pensar.

-¡encontramos un huevo!- exclama el mayor.

-¡Hey! Dijiste a que adivinara, no vale si me dices-

-solo era una expresión general, vinimos al lugar donde iba a salir la criatura, excavamos, y hallamos una cosa redonda y muy extrañña, debe ser la criatura, incubando, necesitamos que traigas... eh... ¿una caja?- es obvio que no podia pedir una incubadora, cuando se trata de que la "cosa" no... ¿nazca?.

-¿Por qué no lo congelamos?- propone Phinas, Heinz baja el auricular para que lo escuche.

-¿congelarlo?... si ¿Por qué no?, entonces los esperamos aquí, chicos-

-¿de que tamaño es?- pregunta Ferb.

-es algo asi como...-

-1 metro y medio de circunferencia- interrumpe otra voz, la de Carl.

-¡wow! Es grande, trataremos de apurarnos- dice Phineas, cuelgan el teléfono.

-¿saben? De verdad espero que lo que hagamos sea suficiente... y no lo empeoremos- opina el chico, ahora inseguro.

-solo nos queda improvisar- dice Ferb

-y si no iremos otras 24 horas antes para tener tiempo- dice Heinz.

-si, ahora, hagamos ese congelador... digo... háganlo ustedes, quiero hacer algo mas- dice Phineas, en sus ojos se veía un brillo travieso.

-¿algo mas? ¿Cómo que?-pregunta el doctor no tan confiado.

-ya verán-

En el ayuntamiento: Roger observa un poco nervioso como los noticieros empiezan a juntarse- ¿Qué explicación les dare?- pregunta a Monograma.

-lo siento alcalde, yo tampoco se que decir, lo único que me complace es tener pruebas para los de MERMELADA, ahora no se negaran que tengo razón, y tendrán cooperar- su celular suena- ¿hola?-

-bien, Monograma, al parecer probo su punto-es la profesora Gerbarlik.

-me alegro escucharlo, le aconsejo que disperse la noticia y que busquen alrededor de las alcaldías, estación de policías, de bomberos... –se interrumpe, al sentir un ráfaga de viento, busco el origen, y ve que es el transporte de Heinz que empieza aterrizar, -wow, eso si que fue mas rápido de normal.- dice.

Al momento de aterrizar, no solo notan el refrigerador, que se parecía más a esos cajas donde se ponen los periódicos en la calle, pero también notaron que los 3 inventores, vestían diferente, un traje que recordaba a motocross, no tan aguado, pero no es spandex, debía ser algún tipo de algodón, la parte que cubre el torso y las piernas esta negro, mientras la parte de los brazos y la parte inferior de las rodillas, eran de colores, phineas naranja, Ferb, morado claro, y Doofenshmirtz morado oscuro, sin embargo, el ultimo tiene incluido su bata blanca de siempre, con los brazos arremangados, para ver el color.

-¡Doofenshmirtz! ¿Qué tontos trajes son esos?- pregunta Monograma.

-Yo... los hice- dice Phineas, triste por el comentario.

-¿Qué? Eh. Yo. Pues... ¡quise decir: que trajes tan estupendos! Chico ¡Buena idea!- exclama totalmente apenado.

-¡si! ¡Excelente!- apoya Carl.

Phineas no respondió, de verdad le afecto el primer comentario- creía que seria genial tener un uniforme- comenta.

-bien hecho Monograma- dice Heinz con sarcasmo- claro que son geniales, chico-

-¡Phineas y Ferb!- escuchan un grito, Candace se acerca al ayuntamiento... jalando un trineo con ruedas y a casi todos sus amigos encima, ella era la que jalaba como perro. Todos los periodistas se hacen un lado para que pasen.

-aja, ¡llegamos!- exclama triunfante.

-tu hermana es extraña- comenta Heinz, al verla desabrocharse el arnes.

-hola Phineas, tu hermana nos conto una extraña historia- dice Isabela acercándose al chico- wow, pareces profesional con ese traje- dice embelesada.

-ay ¡pero qué tierno te ves!- exclama Candace, levantándolo, tipo rey león.

-tal vez necesite un cambio de diseño- dice Phineas ya no tan convencido de su traje.

-fue super como nos trajiste Candace- comenta Jeremy.

-Candace dijo que podíamos ayudar, quiero un traje también: negro y blanco- dice Bufford.

-yo uno con azul- pide Baljett-

-y yo rosa- pide Isabela.

-entonces yo quiero uno rojo, si puedes blanco con rojo-ahora pide su hermana mayor.

-¿y Irving?- pregunta Phineas, le parecía extraño que no apareciera todavía.

-oye ¿quieres ayuda o a un adulador?- responde la pelirroja

-¿quiere que lo ayuden a cargar el congelador?- pregunta a Carl a Doofenshmirtz.

-tonterías, tiene un sistema anti gravedad que lo mantiene flotando ¿ves?- muestra mientras empuja el aparato cerca del hoy que hicieran junto a la alcaldía.

-¡impresionante, hermano!- exclama de pronto Roger, Heinz, no sabe de donde apareció, pero es obvio que se esta luciendo frente a las cámaras (la puso un brazo alrededor y hace una sena "es mi hermano")

-gracias- es lo único que responde.

El andamio saco el objeto redondo, todo mundo exclamo, lo primero que piensan es que se parece a piel enferme con muchas pustulas, pasada la impresión, es un alivio que no chorre pus, pues esta seca y dura.

-un poco de antigravedad- se dice Heinz, con un controlo conduce el "huevo" al congelador.

-esa cosa, si que es fea- comenta el buscapleitos.

No saben que paso van a dar, ¿se podrá diseccionar? ¿podran evitar que se abra o evolucione? La repuesta llego al momento de encender el congelador, tan pronto apareció el hielo... la "cosa" se derrite.

-¡¿pero qué?! –exclamaron Phineas y Heinz.

-¡Doofenshmirtz! ¡le pedi frio, no calor!- exclama Monograma.

-¡esta congelado! ¡mira! ¡sientelo!- ofendido por el comentario, Heinz obliga a monograma a tocar el invento.

Este retira de inmediato la mano-¡maldita sea! ¡mi mano se congelo! ¡no la siento!-

-no te durara mucho- dice Doctor D. los chicos se acerca, no había duda, la "cosa" se ha derretido, Doof la apaga, al desaparecer el hielo, lo abren, lo que antes era un huevo feo, ahora era toda liquida, sigue teniendo un feo aspecto, color caqui, no da olor.

-no es posible que algo de la tierra le pase a esto solo por congelación- observa Phineas.

-lo que significa que no es de la tierra- piensa Heinz.

-debe ser alienígena- Dice Ferb.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡se los dije!- dice Candace, casi paranoica, apoyándose en Jeremy. Pero de inmediato su rostro cambio a excitación- ¡un momento! ¡eso es! Hay que congelar los otros, ¡rapido! ¡Vayan y conviértalos en agua!- ahora esta extasiada.

-tranquila Candace, debemos analizar... uh... los restos de la "cosa", solo para asegurarnos que...-

-pero Phineas, debes aprovechar esto para acabarlos, en esa forma de agua, parecen indefensos-.

-estoy de acuerdo con su hermana, joven Flynn,- dice Monograma- debe ir a las estaciones para derretir esas cosas ahora que se puede-.

Un celular suena, es de Heinz -¿hola?...si, aquí esta, es para ti Monograma, es la profesora Gerbarlik, dice que no le gusta que la dejen colgada-

-pero si ya la tengo a...- ahora recuerda que la tenia en su celular, el cual ya fue colgado- ups- toma el celular –lo siento-

-se nota que no es un caballero, estamos viendo todo, le doy la razón a la chica, ahora que tenemos un arma contra esas cosas, debemos aprovecharla, sin embargo, algo me dice que necesitamos una reunión tanto de OSBA y MERMELADA- propone.

-¿y que hay de los alcaldes y lideres?- pregunta Roger, obviamente quiere ser incluido.

-¿Por qué no das discursos para mantener tranquila a la gente?- dice Heinz, con sarcasmo.

-lo que dijo su hermano, señor alcalde, necesitamos que usted sea nuestro medio para comunicarnos con la gente- responde Monograma, se sorprende ver que Roger le pone un ceño fruncido, parece un niño que le niegan un capricho. -¿oigan y los Perrys?- pregunta.

DEI: a Perry lo dejaron en casa de Doofeshmirtz, el quería ir con sus Amos y Némesis, pero ellos eran mas necesarios en esos momentos, y no querían dejar solo al Ornitorrinco de futuro, si sucedia algo, el los buscaría por el telescopio de la casa, y despertaría al otro Perry para comunicárselo, pero por las noticias, ve que todo va por buen camino

-_¡Heinz! ¿Dónde estás?-_

Escucha dentro habitación, en su idioma ornitorrinco, su otro yo está despierto, y se escucha muy alterado. Ni alcanzo a entrar a la habitación, por que el otro Perry salió rápido.

-¡Heinz!- sigue exclamando.

-oye, tranquilo, el no está aquí- le dice.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?- pregunta mientras se dirige a la puerta.

Pero el mas joven se interpone-no iras a ningún lado, mira esa cara, se nota que necesitas muchas horas de sueño todavía, Doofenshmirtz está bien, pasaron en las noticias, las criaturas se derriten con el frio...-.

-no tienes que decirme lo que ya se- replica el mas viejo.

-¿Qué?... ah, si, las memorias ¿no te duele tener 2?-

-no me cambies el tema, quiero ir con Heinz-

-¿Por qué? ¿Todavía está en peligro?- pregunta preocupándose, sin embargo, el otro hace un además que lo traiciona, el agente se da cuenta: Heinz no esta en peligro. -¿Qué te preocupa? -

-¡solo quiero estar con mi amigo! , pero ¿Qué sabes Tú? No tendrás 3 años de cierto recuerdo tormentoso- replica.

-ah, eso es, bien, pues te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi... amigo, cuando vuelvas a tu época y te quites esa memoria que te tortura, podras estar con tu Némesis-

La mirada de Perry del futuro es fácil de leer para el: su nueva memoria indica que todavía tendrá a su mismo Némesis en tres años.- pero mientras tenga la vieja memoria, seguiré sintiendo este vacío- escuchan algo en las noticias, ambos se asoman, ven que sus 3 queridos inventores ya fueron por el ultimo huevo registrado -y también la culpa de no haberlo salvado, lo extrañe mucho. Podía tomarme solo día de descanso, pero sabes que siente raro estar 2 días sin frustrar sus planes- dice.

Perry esta conmovido, ciertamente ha llegado a su Némesis cuando pasa mucho tiempo lejos de él, cuando lo mandaron con el Regurgitador, si bien Doofenshmirtz fue el segundo en echar menos, despues de Phineas y Ferb, no lo extraño mucho tiempo, porque aparecío en la guarida del otro villano, pero cuando lo cambio por Peter el panda, le rompió el corazón, y se preocupo demasiado cuando sufrió una extraña metamorfosis, y después secuestrado por Mitch -de acuerdo- saca su propio celular del sombrero. -por cierto, ¿Por qué le gruñiste a Monograma?-.

En la estación de Bomberos: -¿Dónde llevamos esta... "agua"?- pregunta Heinz ante los barriles donde estan los restos de esas "cosas" .

-hay que llevarlos al laboratorio de OSBA, donde, contra mi deseos, pero por las circunstancias, los de MERMELADA tendrán acceso, para analizar a la "cosa"- dice Monograma que también los siguió. De hecho, Carl fue el único que vio las posiciones estaban las monstruos por el telescopio, y su jefe solo fue a presionarlo.

El celular de Heinz vuelve a sonar-si, hola... ah Perry el Ornitorrinco del futuro, eres tu...-

-¿Cómo sabe cual Perry es?- pregunta Carl.

-Duh, por que tiene la voz mas ronca- responde- suena un poco agitado, creo que hay que volver a mi casa- le dice a los niños.

-pero tenemos una junta-dice Monograma.

-pero los chicos de futuro dijeron que su Perry debía dormir, solo vamos a regresarlo a la cama- dice Ferb, mientras subia al transporte volador de Heinz.

-ire con ustedes, ustedes son importantes en la reunión, y me asegurare que vayan, Carl, ya vete-

-esta bien, Señor-

Una vez en la DEI: aterrizan en la terraza, tan pronto entran, el Perry con cinturón vuelve a los brazos del científico malvado -¿me extrañaste?... que pregunta-

-hola agen... –Monograma iba a saludar al veterano monotrema, pero este le vuelve a gruñir.-oh, en serio, ¿Qué pasa?-

El otro Perry le acerca un pedazo de papel.

-¿y esto?-toma el pedazo- haber "Mayor monoceja..." ¿esto lo escribió? "Déjeme contarle algo sobre mi línea de tiempo: después de que Heinz fue asesinado y logramos escapar a la DEI, usted recluto a todos los agentes posibles, incluso yo me uni con la esperanza de vengar a mi Némesis, pero lo que usted fue una verdadera... estupidez... estaba demasiado confiado que nos mando directo hacia la "cosa" y lo que le costo la vida a muchos de mis compañeros de la OSBA, ya había sufrido una perdida, pero usted sumo mas, perdí totalmente la fe en un usted, ahora que se que es bueno para dirigir soldados, pero no tiene las agallas, ni la preparación para el campo de batalla, y no me llame agente P, para usted solo soy el ornitorrinco del futuro"-después de leer el mensaje, Monograma creyo que había parado de respirar, todos lo veian para ver como reaccionaba-yo... ¡yo soy capaz de dirigir! ¡y te demostrare, ex agente P, que puedo hacer mucho en campo de batalla!-

-como hoy, no será necesario-responde Heinz, los chicos estan deacuerdo, estaban logrando los suficiente para ni siquiera hubiera una guerra de supervivencia.

El Ornitorrinco del futuro seguía gruñendo a Monograma, casi como si lo retara acercarse.

-Perry el Ornitorrinco esta muy tenso –se queja Doof-lo siento Monograma, pero tendrá que irse-pide.

-ya lo alcanzaremos-dice Phineas.

Monograma sale de la casa de Doofenshmirtz, cabizbajo.

-fuiste algo duro, Perry el Ornitorrinco del futuro... vaya, es un nombre largo-comenta Heinz, el Perry viejo esta mas relajado.

-creo que deberías comer un poco-comenta Ferb.

-krkrkr- gruñe levemente afirmando que le gustaría una botana.

OSBA.

Carl no tuvo que hacer mucho, se usara un auditorio grande, el proyector, el laser para dirigir, ya esta todo, los agentes son los que llevan a sus Némesis a tomar asiento.

-hola Carl- saluda Monograma mirando el piso.

-¿Mayor Monograma? ¿Qué le paso?- pregunta el interno.

-el Ornitorrinco del futuro me odia, al parecer no puedo dirigir un batallón en un campo de batalla, solo soy un burócrata con un bonito asiento-

-y si que es bonito... no sé de que habla señor... pero el hecho de haber juntado a la OSBA y MERMELADA es un gran paso... como yo le veo, usted todavía puede ser un héroe...-

-vaya, Carl, tienes razón, soy humano, puedo cometer errores, pero estoy haciendo algo grande, un dia de estos te voy a recompensar el darme ánimos- dice mas animado.

-eso espero-murmura Carl, dudando que esa recompensa llegue.

La profesora Gervarlik esta en la plataforma, y ahí llega Monograma. –profesora Gervarlik- saluda.

-Monograma-.

-¿Por qué tienen que hacer ese cliché de saludo frio?- se queja Rodney a su Némesis Panda.

-¡ya estan todos!- exclama Carl, apaga la mayoría de la luces, solo queda prendida una tenue sobre la profesora y el mayor.

-¡bienvenidos, MERMELADA!- saluda- debo suponer que tuvieron éxito en retirar los huevos invasores de sus ciudades-

Muchos asientan con la cabeza y otros contestan- es un gusto saberlo, sin embargo, debo informarles que en cualquier momento aparecerán mas- murmullos nerviosos empiezan a extenderse.

De pronto en la plataforma aparecen de la nada: Heinz, Phineas y Ferb. -¿llegamos tarde?- y otra vez tenían un nuevo accesorio: un cinturón blanco (sonara raro, pero será igual al de las chicas súper poderosas, pero sin letras).

-¡cielos, chicos! Apenas si los deje hace 30 minutos- dice Monograma muy impresionado.

-bueno, dimos de comer a los Perrys, arrullamos al mas viejo hasta dormir... nos pareció que paso mucho tiempo- explica Phineas-por eso hicimos estos cinturones para transportarnos y llegar mas rápido-

-seran muy utiles si queremos volver rápido al "salta-dia-inador"-comenta Heinz.

-¡muy impresionante!-exclama levemente Gervarlik mientras mueve un poco sus lentes.

-ya que estan aquí, denle un plano a cada inventor de "salta-dia-inador" para que haga uno y... ¿Qué?- de pronto los compañeros de Heinz y el par de niños, lo miraban seriamente-¿dije algo malo?-

-me sorprende su falta de delicadeza sobre la tela del tiempo, Monograma- reprende Gervarlik.

-¿disculpe?-

-Señor Monograma, no podemos hacer una centena de "salta-dia-inador", y ponerlos en diferentes partes del mundo, en un punto puede terminar desapareciendo alguien, o la mitad del planeta podría desaparecer o ser destruida…-explica Phineas.

-vamos Monograma, al menos cada miembro de MERMELADA hizo una maquina de tiempo y no lo volverá hacer, por eso el mio es muy simple- dice Heinz.

-y no olvidemos al profesor flonsog, que con un mal cálculo de un minuto...-comenta Rodney.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Monograma.

-¡Exacto!- responde Rodney.

Monograma le dan escalofríos- de acuerdo, supongo entonces que debemos esperar, a que aparezcan, y entonces volver a saltar 24 horas atrás, otra vez- dice.

-eh... si... y no- responde Heinz.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunta el Mayor volviendo a sentir impotencia. Su enojo parecía divertir a los malvados.

-como ya le dije, mayor narizón, debemos estar cerca del inador, solo cubre la circunferencia de mi casa, si saltamos de inmediato, corremos el riesgo... digo es más que seguro que los huevos que ya destruimos, regresen a donde estaban-

-¿significa que...?- de hecho, sabía lo que quería decir.

-significa que debemos calcular unos 25 horas después de haber desenterrado y derretido el ultimo huevo, para no correr ese riesgo- termina Doof.

-¡pero para entonces habrán aparecido esas varias de esas "cosas"! ¡Podrían haber muchas víctimas!- exclama aterrado ante esa horrible posibilidad.

-bueno, cuando saltemos atrás ya no estarán muertas- observa Ferb.

-¿significa que los MERMELADA tienen que volver hacer mensajes para sus otros yo?- pregunta Carl, empezado a buscar disco para grabar.

-no es necesario-responde de pronto la profesora- si estos adorables chicos, fueran tan amables de prestarnos los planos de los cinturones, asi será mas fácil ir directo al inador- propone, todos estan deacuerdo.

-¡pero si hacen eso, no dejaran dormir a Perry el Ornitorrinco del futuro!- exclama Heinz

-oh, vamos...- Rodney se quiere burlar, pero Peter el panda le un codazo para que se calle.

-no...-

-entonces traigamos al inador aquí a la OSBA...- propone Phineas.

-de todas formas creo que debemos trabajar sobre el area de trabajo de inador, hacer mas grande la circunferencia para transportar mas gente, porque sospecho que más se nos unirán mas aliados- dice Ferb.

-¡que conste, Gervarlik! Estos son chicos buenos- dice Monograma en advertencia.

-que lastima-

De pronto unos sonidos de varios celulares empezaron a sonar, algunos inventores contestaron, escucharon a Rodney que esta mas cerca.

-¡no te preocupes, hijo! Esa "cosa" no puede salir del suelo, solo alejate de el- las "cosas" estan empezando a salir otra vez, y al parecer algunos parientes son testigos.

Heinz jala el celular de Rodney, sin que este lo suelte -¡pero avientan lo que tengan a la mano! ¡cubrete!-

-si, lo que él dice... por cierto, Heinz, ¿tienes ese traje en gris?- pregunta.


	8. Chapter 8

Una semana ha pasado, en la OSBA, tal como lo planeado: Heinz trajo llevo el inador a la OSBA, para que no hubiera alguna multitud que molestara al viejo Perry. No importa que no este con el "salta-dia-inador", Ferb siempre se aseguraba de calcular las horas para que Perry este dormido para el momento de cambiar de tiempo.

A pesar de lo que dijo Monograma sobre los trajes, muchos que se unieron pidieron sus propios uniformes con sus colores preferidos, lo que lo animo mucho a Phineas.

Charlenne Doofesnhmirtz, Linda Flynn, se instalaron en la cocina de la OSBA para alimentar a estos cazadores de alienígenas, animales, inventores, incluso a su familia y amigos que se unieron.

Tanto aliado no resulto un problema, como Ferb opino, debieron aumentar la circunferencia en que afectaba el inador, asi podia transportar a todos, y ningún sobro a la ayudar, porque todos alcanzaban desenterrar los huevo, congelarlos y verlos derretir. con preocupación se enteraban como al aparecer las criaturas, había victimas, de todas formas esperaban unas 24 horas para poder saltar de dia, lo que provocaba ansiedad, Buford hacia lo posible para entretener a todos para relajarlos.

Heinz ha tenido que regresar a su casa para volver a poner a dormir al Perry mas viejo, quien cada vez se ve mejor y duerme un poco menos, el Perry del presente, sigue en la DEI, por la simple razón que eran como vacaciones, comia y veía tele.

Pero Heinz, Phineas y Ferb, empezaban a dudar si era el mejor método para combatir a los "alienígenas".

-¿Por qué esas caras largas? Las cosas van bien, ¿acaso se aburren que pasen las 24 horas?- pregunta Monograma, el sigue con su uniforme.

-los chicos y yo hemos estado hablando, este asunto de esperar que aparezcan las "cosas", y saltar hacia atrás, ya no nos parece- dice Heinz.

-¿Cómo?-

Phineas sigue- es muy estresante, saber de las víctimas, aunque sabemos que al saltar un día atrás, estarán vivas, de algún modo no me parece suficiente-confiesa Phineas, viendo mas a la mesa que al Mayor.

-no estamos satisfechos-dice Ferb.

-tal vez se aburrieron de esta rutina, chicos, lamento que se sientan así, pero por ahora es el único método que tenemos- dice Monograma antes de retirarse.

-mmm... en algo tiene razón- dice Phineas levantando por fin su cara- es el único método que tenemos... estamos rodeados de científicos, ¿Por qué no han traido algunos inventos?- pregunta a Heinz.

-mira, Phineas, para los MERMELADA difícilmente harán un invento para ayudar, son listos, al menos que lo hagan por presumir, pero si no han traido nada, es porque no se les ocurrió nada que compita con el "salta-dia-inador"-

-¿y a usted, Doctor D?-

-...auch... no, no se me ocurre nada- responde Doof.

-a mi tampoco- confiesa Phineas frustrado.

-hagamos una junta de inventores, y veamos si se nos ocurre algo nuevo, todos juntos- dice sabiamente Ferb.

-¡buena idea, Ferb!- lo felicita su hermano, ahora con entusiasmo.

Pero suena el cel de Doof –comiencen sin mi, debo ir alimentar a los Ornitorrincos, y dormir a uno... ese viejo Perry, se despierta cada vez mas seguido-

-cuando deje de dormir, deberías traerlo para ayudar-

-el que me preocupa es su Ornitorrinco- comenta- van 2 veces que tengo que llenar el refri-

-bueno, son sus vacaciones- comenta Phineas.

-ir a DEI- activa su cinturón, desaparece de OSBA.

-vamos Ferb, convoquemos a los inventores- sugiere Phineas.

1 hora mas tarde en la OSBA:

-nos tardamos mas de lo que esperado- piensa Phineas algo impaciente, ha tenido que pedir permiso a monograma, para usar el altavoz de OSBA, pero también tuvo que explicar para que, después de usarlo, fue al auditorio a esperar, pero no pudo empezar de inmediato, porque no estaban todos, de hecho tuvo que pedir que llamaran a los demás que estaban fuer de OSBA para venir, lo que también tardo, porque tuvieron que pasar lista para saber quiénes faltaban, los demás aliados que no son inventores, se metieron también, asi que se hizo una pequeña guerra para ganar asientos. –y el Doctor D no ha regresado, eso si me preocupa-

-bueno chicos, aquí están todos, y algunos colados, pero bueno, el micrófono es tuyo Flynn- ofrece Monograma

-gracias monograma, saludos OSBA, MERMELADA, amigos, familia y aliados, ha sido una semana productiva, pero también estresante, yo sé de su ansiedad, que a pesar del éxito, la verdad es que no podemos estar asi por 3 anos- varios asienten de acuerdo con el niño- por eso pedimos esta reunión y que hallemos otra manera para combatir a los alienígenas- pide, todos empiezan a pensar.

De pronto aparece Heinz a su lado con los 2 perrys.

-hola Doofenshmirtz- saluda Monograma- ¡por Dios! ¿Que paso al agente P?- en brazos de Doof, el Perry del futuro solo con su cinturón multiusos y su brazalete en el brazo, se ve mucho mejor, ya no tiene bolsas en sus ojos, se parece más al del presente, pero el Perry con sombrero subió de peso.

-estaba de vacaciones-responde Heinz en burla.

-Dámelo- pide Linda tomando a su mascota y se lo lleva fuera de la tarima –Perry el Ornitorrinco Flynn-Fletcher, ¿en que estabas pensando? Te quedas solo en casa y esto pasa-dice molesta- pero no te preocupes, te ayudare a recuperar tu figura- dice con una sonrisa macabra que casi espanta a Perry.

-hola Perry del futuro, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta

-krkrkrkr-responde con una sonrisa

-doctor D ¿Por qué se tardo?-

-bueno, les di de comer a los Perrys, discutí con el gordo porque quería doble ración, después trate de dormir al de futuro, le lei un cuento, lo arrulle, le puse música para dormir y nada... finalmente le pregunte si quería venir, y me salto encima, pero el otro no encontraba su sombrero, buscamos un rato, al final decide hice un inador para buscarlo, estaba enterrada en el sofá- .

-¿Qué tipo de inador?-pregunta Phineas.

-todavia no le puse nombre, es un poco complicado; verán: es un escáner de rayos x, un buscador de objetos específicos-de pronto un chasquido silencia el auditorio.

Es Ferb y lo hizo sobre el audífono, pero parece ajeno a eso-¿y si hacemos un buscador de alienígenas?-opina.

Todos se entusiasman con la idea. Pero una voz interrumpe -¡Disculpen!- es Rodney- lamento informarles que hay un problema con su plan-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Phineas educadamente.

-veran, yo fui uno de lo que analizo los restos liquidos de la primera "cosa"-.

-vaya, nos habíamos olvidado de los análisis-

-lamento decirles que la "cosa" no está compuesta por ningún elemento conocido de la tabla periodica, o sea, nada de la tierra, obvio, no pueden usar un buscador si no hay nada para poner en la base de datos del inador, y decirle "buscalo"-

En realidad solo la mitad entendió lo que dijo Rodney, lo que si comprendieron se removieron decepcionados.

Ferb se toquetea la barbilla con una expresión muy pensativa que pocas veces se le ve, sea lo que este analizando en su cabeza lo resuelve muy rápido y vuelve a chasquear los dedos, llamando otra vez la atención de todo el auditorio –bien, entonces llenemos la base de datos con todo lo de la tierra, y cuando encuentre un elemento desconocido activara una alarma de error-

Aunque les tomo al menos 5 segundos asimilar lo que dijo el niño británico, lo siguiente que hicieron fue aplaudir con entusiasmo.

-no te conformes-dice de pronto Heinz-pon un satélite en el cielo para que escanee el planeta- a todos les gusta la idea de Heinz.

-mmm, eso simplifica mucho, es bueno ver que puede tener ideas no malvadas- comenta monograma también conforme- entonces traiga ese nuevo inador, para que los chicos hagan las modificaciones- ordena.

-¡no me des ordenes! También podría usar esa idea para algo malvado. Bien, quedate Perry del futuro, yo...- Heinz había bajado el Perry que quedaba en sus brazos, pero este no toca el piso, se las ingenia para escalar por el brazo de Doof y sentarse sobre los hombros como niño chiquito –o puedes acompañarme, ir a DEI- desaparece.

-¿Por qué no nos se nos ocurrió lo del escáner y el buscador?-piensa Phineas, animado aunque contrariado.

Ferb solo encoge los brazos.

Cuando se trata de inventar, este trio no tarda, al menos le toma unos 15 minutos tener todos listo: la antena-escanner con sistema anti-gravedad en caso de que necesiten subirlo mas alla del cielo, o sea cerca de la atmosfera, conectado inalámbrico a la computadora principal de la OSBA. –¿Listos para la primera prueba?- pregunta Phineas a sus amigos.

-¡Si!-

Enciende el satélite, este flota y sale por un tragaluz del techo, se eleva unos 30 metros sobre OSBA, y la escanea.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en saber que funciona?- pregunta Baljett.

-Ya lo sabemos- dice Ferb viendo la gran pantalla, donde recibe información tridimensional de la OSBA, y más debajo de ella. Las expresiones de todos, hace un segundo de entusiasmo, se vuelven de escalofriante sorpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunta Carl incrédulo de lo que ve.

-Parecen al menos unos 10- opina Doof.

-No, son menos de 8- corrige Ferb inalterable.

-al parecer la OSBA nunca fue segura- dice Bufford con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

En la pantalla muestra que bajo la agencia, hay huevos alienígenas -¿deberiamos salir?- pregunta el hindu.

-no seas tonto Jett, solo los sacamos, les cogelamos el trasero y... eh... se derretirán... como helado... ¿saben? Considerando que se derriten con el frio, ni siquiera sé si es redundante-

-no te esfuerces en buscarle lógica, son alienígenas- le recuerda Heinz.

-me provoca escalofríos pensar que en cualquier momento hubieran salido- dice Monograma- que suerte que decidieron cambiar de estrategia-

-krkrkr- Perry del futuro sonrie, aun encima de Doof, como si supiera algo que los demás ignoran. Obvio, ya debió verlo venir.

-mientras sacan a esos, haremos que el satélite escanee otras partes de Danville, mmm, ¿sabes Ferb? A este ritmo, tu sabes, primero Danville y después otra ciudad del area limítrofe, podrían aparecer las "cosas" del otro lado del mundo, creo que debemos hacer un duplicador para hacer mas satélites y mandarlos a diferentes partes del mundo...-

-que suerte tienes de que haya al meno miembros de la OSBA y MERMELADA en cada ciudad del mundo- comenta Carl.

-debemos hacer grupos, que se dividan y empiecen a desenterrar los huevos- dice Monograma a nadie en particular.

Carl es el único que lo escucha, ya que los 3 favoritos se fueron hacer el duplicador- ¿grupos de cuantos? Señor-

-eh... de 3, Carl, empieza a formar los grupos- ordena y se retira.

-¡¿yo?!- se alarma Carl ¿que tipo de equipo formara?.

-si quieres yo te ayudo- se ofrece Baljett, lo hace por que le parece un desafio.

-¡si! Gracias gracias- agradece Carl.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que baljett jugara con nosotros y nos pondrá con gente muy diferente a nosotros?—dice Bufford a Isabella, la chica le da un escalofrio.

20 minutos despues: -no esta mal- se dice a si misma viendo a sus compañeros: su propia mascota, Pinki el chihuahua, y la profesora Pooflenplotz, quien tiene su misma mania con el color rosa, han platicado mucho.

-y ya tenemos nuestra misión-dice la mujer mayor mostrando su celular, una pequeña imagen en 3D muestra una call huevos bajo ella- esa es la esquina de mi casa, quien lo diría-.

-bien, el duplicador se encargara de ordenar a cada satélite donde ir, Carl yBaljett mandaran a los grupos por los huevos, asi, esta amenaza alienígena se acabara y volveremos a nuestros vidas- dice Phineas observando al nuevo invento trabajar.

-¿siempre tiene que resumir todo?-pregunta Doof a Ferb en voz baja, el solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Oigan ¿y nuestro Perry?- pregunta Phineas, el Perry del futuro sigue sobre Heinz, esta encantado de ser un espectador.

-se lo llevo tu Mamá- le recuerda Doof.

-oh si, vamos a verlos, tengo hambre-

-si, llevamos 1 hora de retraso con la comida- observa Ferb mientras se encaminan a la cocina.

Al llegar les sorprende ver a su joven Ornitorrinco en una caminadora eléctrica, el pobre tal vez solo bajo 1 kilo la ultima que lo vieron –hola chicos- los saluda Linda.- ya estan retrasados para la comida-

-¿ven?- dice Ferb haciendo notar que ya lo había dicho.

-hola Heinz, veo que tu amiguito ya esta mejor- saluda Charlenne.-hola... Perry del futuro ¿verdad?- Perry asiente.

-¿Qué le hacen a Perry el Ornitorrinco... del presente?-pregunta Doof viendo al pequeño sudar.

-tiene que recuperar su peso ideal- dice Linda mientras apaga la caminadora y le pasa un gran plato de ensalada a su mascota.

-hola Papá- saluda Vanessa levantándose de una de las grandes mesas del lugar, con un plato vacio- ya termine de comer, pero puedo esperarte Ferb, tu y yo hacemos equipo con monty, iremos a mi casa de Mamá, hay 2 huevos abajo-

-¿todavia te ves con el hijo de Monograma?- exclama Doofenshmirtz molesto.

-solo somos amigos, Papá- le contesta tranquila pero con una mirada seria, Ferb hace un ademan de éxito, que solo su hermano ve.

-y nosotros también podremos volver a nuestra casa-dice de pronto linda- candace, Jeremy y Susy fueron a nuestro domicilio, también a sacar huevos de nuestro calle, da un poco de miedo saber que esas cosas estan bajo nuestro piso y que en cualquier momento hubieran salido- tiembla un poco.

-lo sé, Mamá, pero nuestro nuevo plan esta mas que garantizado-

Suena un celular- ¿hola?- es el de phineas- ¿Cómo?, no te preocupes, llamaremos al alcalde, hasta luego Isabella- cuelga.

-¿Qué paso? ¿salio esa criatura antes que llegaran?- pregunta Charlenne un poco temerosa.

-no, no es tan malo... creo-

En casa de Pooflenplontz-Qué tonta soy- se lamenta Isabella.

-no te tortures, querida, solo se te escapo de la boca- dice la profesora mientras desactiva la antigravedad del congelador que derritió los huevos.

Flash back: -este es el ultimo- dice Isabella mientras que el robot-excabadora pasa el huevo al congelador y se empieza a derretir, escucha murmullos a su alrededor, gente que no se había unido y no se daban cuenta del efecto del "salta-dia-inador", de pronto llega un auto del canal de noticias- disculpe ¿pero que hacen?... ¿Qué son esas cosas?... ¿Por qué... se derriten con el hielo? ¿pertenecen alguna organización?-

–hola soy isabella de la exploradoras, ella Pooflenplotz de una club llamado MERMELADA y mi perro Pinky que es un agente de OSBA...-

-wooof- ladra Pinky exaltado.

-¡isabella!- también exclama la inventora.

-¿Qué? Ellos no recordaran nada en 24 ho... ups- había olvidado por completo que ya no usarían el primer inador, del cual había repetido la acción con los periodistas porque es una niña comunicativa, fue algo inconciente.

-¿recordar? ¿Qué son la MERMELADA y OSBA?- pregunta la periodista.

-eh...-

-vamos a mi casa- ordena la mujer de extraño uniforme rosa oscuro y blanco,

Fin de Flash Back.

-¿Cómo es posible que se me escapara lo de las organizaciones secretas? Oh, será mi culpa si ya no son secretas, solo quería salvar al mundo y volver a mi vida, claro ahora que se que pinky es agente y la conozco, quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigas-pide con suplica.

-¿Sabes? Ahora lo que lo mencionas, no me había puesto a pensar sobre lo que pasaría cuando esto terminara, ahora que te conozco y se que eres familia de pinky, podría ser complicado volver a nuestras vidas normales, hay reglas tanto en OSBA como en MERMELADA al respecto-

-¿en serio? Cuénteme-.

En el Ayuntamiento.

-los periodistas- repite Roger- parece que olvidamos ese pequeño detalle- observa.

-ya mandamos a todos, a toda la ciudad... no tardaran en llegar las noticias de los otros alrededor del mundo, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Phineas, que fue a la alcaldia con Doof y Monograma.

-bueno, como alcalde puedo persuadirlos de que los dejen en paz, pero estamos hablando de algo grande, hablamos de que la ciudad entera tiene huevos de alienígenas enterrados bajo el suelo, ¿Qué digo de la ciudad de Danville? Todo el mundo, la gente presionara para saber que pasa, lo siento, pero tengo que darles información, la pregunta es ¿puedo decirles todo?-

-¿es mi imaginación o el alcalde puede ser un poco... manipulador?- dice Phineas en voz baja.

-¡Espere! ¿Hablan de relevar la OSBA...?-

-¿...y MERMELADA?- termina Heinz.

-bueno, su pequeña amiga, ya se adelanto con los nombres- les recuerda.

-no fue su intención- replica Phineas triste.

-hay que ser honestos-dice Phineas- los grupos no iban a ser iguales después de esto-

-bueno... si... no lo niego, aunque siguiéramos usando el "salta-dia-inador" de doofenshmirtz, tanto los científicos como los agentes ya estan mas unidos que antes, sin mencionar que conocen a sus familias, ni el amnesia-inador de Doofenshmirtz podría borrar tanto tiempo como la otra vez-

-¿otra vez?- pregunta Phineas

-¿amnesia-inador?- pregunta Doof

Monograma suda frio al darse cuenta que solto la lengua- yo no dije nada- es lo único que le ocurre decir, todos se le quedan viendo... un rato.

-¿entonces?- pregunta Roger volviendo al tema.

Monograma y doofenshmirtz se miran, con la mirada se cuestionan, evalúan y responden – de acuerdo-.

-Bien, llamare a una junta de prensa-

-Bien- responden todavía un poco preocupados.

De pronto Roger jala a Heinz a su lado, por poco el Ornitorrinco del futuro se cae- y tu vas acompañarme-

-¿Yo?- se sorprende que su hermano quiera compartir una entrevista con él.

-¿Por qué él?- pregunta Monograma desconcertado y molesto que el Alcalde lo hiciera a un lado.

-Porque si, después de todo, el hizo el invento que nos salvo-repone.

-¿y los chicos?-pregunta señalando a Phineas.

-ellos solo lo complementaron-

-¡Roger!- replica Doof.

-yo no tengo problema- dice Phineas-la verdad estoy un poco cansado que todos solo me pregunten a mí, quiero un descanso-.

-De acuerdo-"nadie quiere estar de mi lado" se queja mentalmente.

-¡Esta decidido!- declara el mandamas.

-vamos Alcalde- Francis no se piensa reducir- cuando él se presente como científico malvado, la gente dudara en confiar-

-oh, cierto-

-y también debo mencionar sobre la agencia que tiene a mascotas como agentes- dice Doof, dejando ver que no es el único que tiene cola que le pisen.

Se gana una mirada de reproche de Monograma.

-tambien cierto- repite Roger- no hay problema- dice para sorpresa de los necios adultos- diras que perteneces a un club de inventores avanzados y que OSBA entrenan a mascotas de seguridad- dice.

-eh… ¿no es casi una mentira?-pregunta Heinz.

-si, "casi"- responde Roger.

-bueno...-habla Phineas- es mejor que lo de científico malvados y agentes que se esconden como mascotas- esto último lo dice mirando a Monograma con resentimiento.

Monograma solo puede desviar la vista y rascarse cabeza.

-¿algo mas que quieran discutir?- pregunta Roger, todos niegan- bien- dice antes de tomar el teléfono.

Mientras en la OSBA:

-es bueno, saber que puedo volver a casa- dice Rodney a sus compañeros de equipo: Peter el Panda y su amo Tadeo (¿o... era Taddheus?).

-Profesor Roddesntein, todavía no terminamos, recuerde que todavía hay huevos enterrados- dice el chico.

-de hecho mi querido Tadeo, pedi permiso para descansar por hoy, ya no soy tan joven, ir un lado a otro es agotador para mi- dice de la manera mas teatral.

Peter y Tadeo se miran-como quiera, vamos Peter, busquemos a Thor- dice a su mascota y se encaminan para otro lado.

"me recuerda tanto a mis" piensa Rodney con cariño, mientras se dirige a una puerta de los laboratorios subterráneos, mira a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo vea bajar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta alcanza a escuchar- ¡oigan, chicos! ¡El Doctor D esta en televisión!-

Alcaldía:

La junta de empresa está saliendo bien, Roger le aconsejo a su hermano, que hablara sin parar, y no dejara que le hicieran preguntas, y tan pronto terminara le pasara el micrófono, mientras los reporteros llegaban (internacionales) Roger y Heinz improvisan lo suficiente para saber que decir. –por eso, nosotros MERMELADA… descubrimos… con nuestra avanzada tecnologia… que inventamos, que hay huevos alienígenas bajo nuestro suelo, -manos se levantan para preguntar, Doof esta muy nervioso, pero los ignora- fui testigo de un huevo… que maduro… fue algo horrible, por poco muero…-le gustaría tener el apoyo del Perry del futuro, pero este finalmente se había bajado de su espalda para no distraer a los reporteros de lo que decía-por eso nos asociamos con OSBA que tiene un super avanzado sistema de entrenamiento para animales- pasa Monograma- ustedes verán a científicos y animales con sombrero desenterrando a estos huevos, de los cuales descubrimos, se derriten con el frio, por eso nos dimos cuenta que no son de la tierra, se aceptan voluntarios…-

-¡oigan! ¡muevanse!- exclama de pronto una voz, es Bufford, con Baljett y Biff... en su pecera- tenemos que sacar un huevo debajo de sus asientos.

Los reporteros no tiene opción que moverse, graban y sacan fotos mientras el pequeño grupo excava el suelo.

Una reportera ya no aguanta hacer preguntas y exclama- ¿tiene idea de cuanto tiempo lleva enterrados esos huevos?-

-eh... no... no puedo responder nada sobre esas "cosas", por el momento nos limitamos a destruirlas- responde Heinz automáticamente, Monograma y Perry se empiezan a preocupar que suelte la lengua.

-¡EEEkkk! ¡mi mano se congela! ¡no siento mis dedos!- se queja un reportero que se acerco al congelador para ver si era de verdad, lo toco igual que monograma con el mismo efecto. Es un extraño espectáculo, ven como ese enorme huevo es sacado de la tierra metido al congelador y de inmediato se derrite.

-¡Señor! –Exclama otra reportera- ¿no nos dejara ver a los alienígenas nacer?-

-¡Si eso sucede, será lo último que veraz!- exclama de pronto recordando un tentáculo que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, se recupera, pero su exaltación fue suficiente para los presentes para tener una idea de lo peligroso que podía ser.

-¿uh?- otra reportera desvia su mirada de Doof-¿le sucede algo al Ornitorrinco?- pregunta.

Había temblado por el escalofrio al recordar, pero todavía hay temblor en su pierna, mira hacia abajo y el Perry el Ornitorrinco del futuro esta como al principio: exaltado y terriblemente en alerta. -¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?- lo toma otra vez en brazos, este no deja de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que salga una "cosa".

-¿Perry estas bien?- se acerca Phineas.

-esta como al principio- observa Mongrama- ¿acaso significa que Doofenshmirtz esta otro vez en peligro de morir?- podría ser mas que cierto, el Ornitorrinco del futuro otra vez esta aferrado a la bata del científico.

-eso es todo- se despide Doof de los reporteros, quienes hablan alto para que no se vaya y responda sus preguntas-ir a OSBA- dice a su cinturón, desapareciendo, los reporteros estan muy impresionados.

-¡muchas gracias por venir! ¡que tengan un buen dia!- exclama Roger recuperando el micrófono.

Bufford y Baljett se miran preocupados mientras la mini excavadora con anti gravedad saca otro huevo.

En la OSBA: -¿Qué pasa, Perry?- pregunta Phineas al nervioso Ornitorrinco. Llegan al comedor con algunos voluntarios.

-krkrkrk- responde, con una mano se masajea la cabeza.

-¿dolor de cabeza?, tal vez esta entrando nueva memoria-piensa Doof

-¿acaso el cambio de planes cambio otra vez el futuro?- se pregunta Phineas, los pocos que estan se accercan.

-¡Krkrkr!- escuchan otro gruñido, el otro Perry el Ornitorrinco del presente se acerca con papel y lápiz, se la pasa a su otro yo, sabiendo que no iba a querer separarse, Doof se sienta en el suelo, hace nota, pero se tarda, parece que tiene problemas para explicar lo que le pasa, pero termina.

-déjame ver- toma Monograma el papel- "ciertamente el cambio de planes también cambio el futuro, solo un poco... pero al parecer todavía hay peligro, me gustaría decir cuando y donde, pero ni yo mismo entiendo lo que pasa en mi memoria, tengo una visión borrosa de una "cosa" atacando a Doof, como una sombra de que tal vez pase o no..." qué raro.-

-¿Por qué parece que solo yo tendre una muerte violenta? ¿deberiamos hablar con los phineas y Ferb del futuro?- pregunta Doof mientras acaricia al Ornitorrinco para que se calme.

-¡si! Ellos tal vez si puedan decirnos él cuando y donde- responde Phineas- vamos Perry del futuro, hagamos una llamada-

Perry no sale de la zona segura de Doof, todavía observa a su alrededor buscando una amenaza, prende el brazalete.

Hacen espacio para ver a los holograma de los jóvenes- hola chicos ¿Cómo les va con los huevos?- pregunta Phineas de 15.

-creo que tu sabes- responde el de 12, su otro yo sonríe con complicidad.

-buen trabajo chicos- dice el Ferb de 16.

-gracias... pero tenemos un problema- Phineas no piensa darle vueltas al asunto.

-lo sé, pero no podemos decirles nada- dice el adolecente.

-¿¡que!?¡Pero Doof corre peligro de morir!-dice el pequeño muy molesto.

-tranquilo mi pequeño yo, ¿recuerdas?-señala la diadema de memoria- es cierto, Doof estará en peligro otra vez. Pero si les decimos, tal vez las cosas pueden empeorar-

-sabrán que hacer cuando llegue el momento-dice Ferb con misterio.

Phineas está decepcionado como muy pocas veces se ha sentido en toda su vida, se calma y razona, es su otro yo, del futuro, si las cosas se pusieran muy mal, se lo diría para prevenirlo... tal vez sea algo que puedan manejar, finalmente suspira, aun con la sensación de impotencia por no poder prevenir la posible muerte de su nuevo amigo, el Doctor D, debe confiar que las cosas saldrán bien. –De acuerdo-

-¿pero porque "su" Perry, no sabe? Dice que tiene el recuerdo borroso... y también dolor de cabeza- dice viendo que el viejo ornitorrinco insiste en darse masajes a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-ya sabrá él porque, y no trate de ponerlo a dormir, no lo lograra, adiós- dice antes de apagarse los hologramas.

-¿entonces qué harán?- pregunta Linda que había llegado después de Perry.

-pues...- Monograma iba a decir algo, pero...

Lo interrumpe el pequeño líder -ya casi no hay huevos en Danville, así que Doofy está seguro aquí- es lo que dice Phineas pensando seriamente-si, creo será mejor que el Doctor D se quede aquí en la OSBA mientras nosotros vamos por los huevos, si pudiéramos juntar mas voluntarios para sacar más rápido los huevos.

-de hecho, querido niño- habla Charlenne- hemos recibido llamadas de personas que quieren unirse-.

-¡perfecto!, vamos, alguien que nos ayuda a organizar nuevos grupos-.

-¿y nosotros que hacemos?-pregunta Doof al ornitorrinco en sus brazos.

Pasaron 2 días: Doof está listo para escaparse de la OSBA y e irse por su cuenta a su casa, solo han pasado 2 días y se matando de aburrimiento, ya han jugado juegos de computadora, juegos de mesa, incluso inventaron juegos que no duraron mucho, no solo son él y el viejo Perry, el Perry del presente también se quedo con ellos, Phineas le mando quedarse en caso de que sucediera algo. Hubieran ayudado a organizar los grupos, pero ni siquiera se ofrecieron le parecían más tedioso aprenderse los nombres de los voluntarios que jugar canasta... si supieran jugar canasta.

Los 3 esperan que el juego les colme la paciencia para escapar de la agencia, lo cual será fácil, porque esta casi vacio, y nadie los detendrá.

-esa es una buena mano- dice de pronto una voz detrás de Heinz, voltea y ve a un niño con lentes y actitud petulante.

-¿en serio? ¿Dónde? No veo ninguna mano... ¡ya me canse de entender este juego!- dice tirando las cartas al suelo-oigan ¿Qué Rodney no es de su grupo?- pregunta.

-lleva días en el laboratorio subterráneo, dice que le dieron permiso, hemos estado muy ocupados que no hemos podido ir a visitarlo- dice Tadeo.

-¿muy ocupados? ¿Cuántos huevos alienígenas es eso?- pregunta Doof.

-deje de contar después de 35 huevos- responde, suena su cel- y vamos por mas, adiós-

-si, adiós- Heinz piensa en que es hora de irse, toma a ambos ornitorrincos en sus brazos, seguro que su familia y los niños de Perry se enojaran, eso es seguro, pero no soporta estar en esa agencia un minu... –esperen, ¿dijo que Rodney estaba en uno de los laboratorios? ¿Por qué estaría allí? no estoy enterado de que los chicos hayan pedido algo de laboratorio... ese rodney... ¿estará tramando traicionarnos después de acabar con los aliens?- pregunta a los Perrys, estos se miran.

-odio admitir cuando tiene razón ¿Qué hace Rodney allí abajo? Deberíamos ir a ver- dice el Perry del presente.

-que vaya otro, tengo que cuidar a Heinz-

-no creo que a él le importe- sin previo aviso Perry se suelta de Heinz y va hacia la puerta.

-si, vayamos a ver, Perry el Ornitorrinco- apoya Heinz, ignorando al otro Ornitorrinco que se remueve.

La única razón por la que no hay elevador es que los laboratorios no son tan profundos, el término "subterráneo" es exagerado, claro que los laboratorios están divididos, pero pasando por el pasillo, donde se ven los laboratorios por ventanas, pero escuchan un ruido agitado, el cual los guía a donde ir, finalmente visualizan algo que les hiela la sangre


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney tenia encerrada un alien maduro dentro de una prisión de vidrio en forma de cuadro y 4 paredes reforzado en el centro, pero se ve que este no aguantara a la criatura, Rodney solo esta viendo, por su expresión, parece aterrado, y no se atreve a moverse.

-¡Rodney! ¡idiota! ¿Qué has hecho?- exclama Doof, pero no sabe si esto lo oye, porque sigue temblando en el mismo lugar.

El Perry del Ornitorrinco del futuro por fin sale del agarre de Heinz, y va a tratar de jalarlo fuera, pero lo distrae que su otro yo, vaya al rescate de Rodney, no debe ser difícil, solo llegar y jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas para el lado de Doof, pero no se pudo, por que el vidrio cede, y un tentáculo, al estilo latigo golpea a Perry, el pobre vuela hasta la pared del pasillo a lado de Heinz y el otro Perry, tiene que sacar a Heinz.

Pero este también se le adelanta –ir a Rodney- ordena a su cinturón, y se transporta a lado de este, lo toma del brazo-ir a Perry el Ornitorrinco- y ahora se transporta a un lado de los Perrys. - eso explica la visión borrosa, estoy semi inconsiente-

Rodney por fin reacciona- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Heinz! Yo… lo siento- dice todavía aterrado, viendo como la criatura sigue rompiendo el vidrio. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-¡krkrkr!pues huir, idiota-replica el Perry viejo.

-pues, no nos vamos a sentar a ver el espectáculo ¿verdad?- dice Heinz, que para sorpresa de los demás no esta tan asustado como debería- Rodney trae el "salta-dia-inador" –ordena y sin esperar nada dice –ir a un control remoto-desaparece-

-pero... ir a "salta-dia-inador"-dice Rodney y desaparece.

Perry del futuro se pregunta que piensa Heinz, aparte de ver como la "cosa" está a punto de romper la primera pared de su prisión.

Pero tanto como rodney y Doof llegan, Heinz no tarda en quitar una capa del inador y mover cables- ¡vamos Rodney, quítale la tapa a ese control remoto!-

-¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente? ¿Cómo ayud0?-pregunto

-reprogramar la circunferencia en la base de datos, que sea del tamaño de esa "cosa" y convierte la antena en laser, para disparar la zona de efecto, yo cambiare el forma de trabajar el tiempo en la maquina-

-¡oh, ya veo lo que pretendes: en vez de saltar el tiempo, vas a usar el control, para hacer retroceder el espacio tiempo solo alrededor del alien y que vuelva ser un huevo!-

-¡exacto!- responde Doofenshmirtz

Para Perry, con la explicación, creyó que tardarían, pero para científicos experimentados, no tardaron ni 2 minutos en tenerlo listo, tal como Heinz esperaba, disparo contra la "cosa", alrededor de este el rayo crea una esfera que la rodea, entonces Heinz uso el control remoto ahora cableado con el inador, solo el botón de retroceso, en frente de sus ojos, el alien sufre un retroceso y vuelve a ser un huevo, una vez asi, detienen el inador. Perry del futuro abraza a Heinz, contento de que no le pasara nada malo, el otro Perry finalmente se desmayo por completo.

1 hora después: -¡Rodney! ¡Grandísimo idiota!- exclama Monograma, después de enterarse del incidente y que el científico malvado infiltro unos de esos huevos.

-¡no me grite!- Rodney trata de mantener la calma, pero tiene los ojos tanto de MERMELADA como de OSBA encima (solo los que tomaron tiempo para descansar)- no pude evitarlo, soy científico, una de mis pasiones es investigar- sus compañeros se miran, están de acuerdo, pero no dejan de mandarle miradas de reproche- pensé si entendía la composición de la criatura y tal vez encontrarle lo que sea de "cerebro" tal vez pudiera controlarlo y que estuviera a mi mandato-

-¡¿En serio?!-exclama mas el Mayor, Rodney piensa que debería prepararse en cubrirse en caso de que quiera golpearlo. -¡¿y dígame, como le resulto?!-

Rodney no contesta, solo se hunde en sus hombros..

Heinz esta muy cómodo apoyado al lado de la gran computadora, escuchando los regaños a su compañero, el Perry del futuro esta a su lado, por fin no lo tiene encima para protegerlo, de hecho, tiene una gran sonrisa, pero Heinz no sabe si es porque ahora en adelante todo será más fácil, o solo porque fue el responsable de haber encontrado la cámara de seguridad y mandar el video de la imprudencia de Rodney a todos los miembros posibles.

-qué gran idea del nuevo inador- dice Phineas viendo el video, la parte donde Doof salva a Rodney.

-no es un nuevo inador- responde Doof sin salir de su pose de comodidad- es el mismo "salta-dia-inador"... claro, tuve que darle unos cambios-

-de todas formas nos será útil en caso de que de que alguna alienígena salga antes de que la encontremos-

-me alegro ¿ahora puedo volver a la cacería de los huevos?-

2 meses después: uno pensaría que se haría rutina, recibir por celular las coordenadas de los huevos, e ir a desenterrar, pero hubo demasiados voluntarios, que apenas si cada grupo derritió 10 huevos, pues estos aparecían casi en la esquina de sus calles, asi fue en todo el mundo, tan pronto como los chicos Flynn-Fletcher y Doofenshmirtz tenían menos acción, decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas, Linda y Charlenne ya se habían retirado antes, porque los voluntarios iban a sus casa a comer (claro, antes tuvieron que desenterrar a los invasores de su propio piso) y por lo tanto ellas ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, una opción seria tratar de volver a la vida de antes, pero ahora que saben que Perry es un agente y que conocen a Doofenshmirtz, ha sido imposible, de hecho, lo que ahora hacen es que pedir permiso constantemente a su madre para ir a la casa de Heinz, donde improvisan con planos para hacer mas inventos con temas alocados.

Aunque Linda lo considera más un mentor para sus hijos, claro que antes tuvieron una semana de castigo:

Flash Back: -¿castigados?- pregunta Phineas después de regresar por fin a casa.

-¡sí!-exclama Candace victoriosa- ¡por fin castigaran a Phineas y Ferb!- desgraciadamente tiene que cortar su baile de victoria por las miradas frias de los presentas (su padre, Jeremy y los Doofenshmirtz que fueron invitados) –por lo menos lo castigaran por inventar esas cosas- dice en voz baja pero Linda la escucha.

-Candace, ya te lo dije, ellos si pidieron permiso, siempre me decían que iban a hacer, no los estoy castigando por inventar- explica.

-¿¡que!? Entonces ¿Por qué los vas a castigar?- pregunta Candace confundida, como los demás.

-por perder sus inventos- dice.

-pero no los perdimos, desaparecieron- dice Phineas.

-no es excusa Phineas- dice Linda severamente- son sus inventos, y deberían cuidarlos, no pueden hacer un invento, perderlo y decir, "mañana haremos otro" eso no es ser responsable, si tanto quisieran sus inventos, no los perderían-

Lo que dice su madre de verdad hace pensar a Phineas ¿Por qué ha dejado que sus inventos desaparezcan frente a sus narices después de trabajar en ellos con gusto?- tienes razón Mamá-dice derrotado.

Candace ya no sabe si festejar o no, estan castigando a sus hermanos por algo diferente a lo que ella buscaba, es casi como una victoria agridulce.

-¿Y... cuál será el castigo?-Heinz no puede evitar preguntar.

Linda no contesta de inmediato, toma una pose de pensar, una mano agarra el codo del otro brazo y la mano libre toquetea cerca de su labio –bien, no harán inventos por una semana...-

-¿¡una semana!? ¡No voy a sobrevivir!- exclama Phineas perdiendo la cordura y cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

A Linda le sorprende esta reacción, pero mantiene su postura seria, pero una parte de cerebro le dice que debe reponerselo de alguna manera- ayudaran en el aseo de la casa completa, sin inventos, los únicos inventos que podrán hacer, serán los de Doofenshmirtz, si es que les pide ayuda- despues "los únicos inventos" Phineas se tranquilizo, sigue sin gustarle la idea de no inventar por una semana, pero ayudar en los de Doof debe ayudarlo a pasar la semana.

-pero yo hago mi inventos so... auch- Perry del futuro que esta a su lado, le da un codazo al nivel de la pierna, le hace una sena para que acepte que los niños sean parte en la construcción de los inadores-eh... esta bien-

-genial-dice Phineas finalmente levantadose del suelo, Ferb no dice nada, pero Vanessa nota una ligera sonrisa ¿nadie mas se dio cuenta?

Fin Flash back.

Si, fue semana un poco difícil para Phineas, que tuvo que contentarse con solo hacer planos de sus próximos proyectos, le hubiera pedido a Heinz que en vez de sus inadores, hicieran sus inventos, pero sería ir en contra de su Mamá y el no es asi. Ferb siempre esta cerca para mostrarle apoyo y también sus amigos, el castigo redujo la diversión, pero no la amistad, Perry y el otro Perry mostraban sus habilidades de agentes para entretenerlos.

El Perry del futuro no se quedaba mucho en el casa flynn-Fletcher, si no con Doofenshmirtz. Donde se la pasan como 2 solterones, Heinz habla y habla, y Perry escucha con gusto, después de 3 años sin su enamigo, es algo satisfactorio.

Un dia llega una carta a Heinz. –mira, por lo menos los de correo no dejaron su trabajo, lo cual es malo, si recibes facturas, mira una carta con sello del gobierno- dice mostrando al viejo Perry. Quien de pronto tiene extraña sonrisa- por esa cara supongo que es algo bueno, lo que es raro si hablamos de política- la abre- aunque empieza a leerlo de manera desinteresada, pronto sus ojos se abren y siente la garganta seca-eh... no sé, Perry el Ornitorrinco de futuro- dice, Pero Perry sigue con su sonrisa- si no quitas esa sonrisa, hare un inador para escuchar tus pensamientos- amenaza.

Es una amenaza extraña, y Perry trata de acatar lo que dice, pero solo aprieta los labios con sus dientes, ya no parece una sonrisa pero definitivamente sigue sonriendo por dentro.

-sigh, debo reunir a MERMELADA- dice mientras toma su teléfono

Solo necesitaron 15 minutos para reunirse en el auditorio de Danville, ya no tiene los trajes de Phineas, pero siguen usando lo cinturones de transportación que les ahorra mucho en viajes. Heinz llega con Perry.

-veo que sigues con ese Ornitorrinco encima- comenta un científico, pero recibe un picotazo del pato que esta encima de su cabeza, no es el único que llego con némesis.

-si, como sea, me llego una carta... de algún secretario del presidente, al parecer quiere conocernos- dice.

Algunos se impresionan por la noticia, a otros apenas si muestran interés –lo sé, nunca pensamos estar tan cerca de la figura de autoridad, tal vez atravez de un secuestro- esto último provoca risa entre los científicos, menos en las agentes y en el Perry del futuro.

-buena esa Doofenshmirtz- dice Rodney limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo- ¿pero porque tu recibiste la carta?-

-supongo que fue por la junta de prensa en que me presente o por ser hermano del alcalde, pero no son tan buenas noticias- dice.

-explicate Doofenshmirtz- pide Gervarlik extrañada.

-recuerden que cuando hable a los medios de comunicación dije que somos un club de científicos que hacíamos inventos muy avanzados, o sea que no tiene idea de que somos malvados y tratamos de conquistar el mundo- dice

-pues se lo deci…-

-¡claro que no! Rodney-interrumpe la profesora –necesitábamos cooperación para desaparecer esos huevos, antes de que nos mataran, no me extraña que hayan tomado estas medidas-

-pero esta parte no les gustara- dice Heinz levantando la carta, todo se silencia- al parecer el presidente quiere ver una exposición de nuestros inventos, para evaluarnos e unirnos al...-

-¡no sigas, Doofenshmirtz!- exclama Pooflenplotz- se que sigue, no nos uniremos al gobierno, nuestro inventos son independientes, no recibimos ordenes de nadie...-dice indignada, todos estan de acuerdo con lo que dijo

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Lo dejamos plantado?- pregunta Diminutivo.

-¡no podemos hacer eso! ¡Nos perjudicaría! Tendríamos que escondernos...- exclama otro.

-sabemos que no podemos plantarlo... pero no dejaremos que nos lleve... piensen-pide Geervarlik.

-¡tu sabes que hacer, Perry el Ornitorrinco del futuro!- exclama de pronto Heinz levantando al viejo Perry-¡Dinos!-lo agita, Perry no pierde la sonrisa, pero niega con la cabeza-¿Cómo que no diras nada? Aunque claro eres un ornitorrinco, no hablas-

-si no lo viera con mis propios ojos, creo que nunca creería que ese un Perry vino de futuro- comenta otro.

-¿"ver"?- repite Doof, un foco se prendió en su cerebro- ¡eso es! Si hay algo mas poderoso que el presidente... ¡es el poder perjudicial de la prensa!-

-¡explícate, Doofenshmirtz!-pregunta Gervarlik, la expresión de Doof le emociona.

-le diré a Roger que mande a los reporteros a ver la llegada del presidente, se le pegaran como moscas, tendrá que hablar con nosotros frente a ellos, en cuanto nos pide unirnos a los laboratorios de gobierno, nosotros nos negaremos cortésmente, y no podrá presionarnos frente a la cámaras-

-¡Esa es una magnífica idea!- exclama la profesora- tu inspiración se está desbordando, Doofenshmirtz-

-¿Dónde?... ah, dijo "inspiración" yo creí... no importa... ¿y tú de qué te ríes? – pregunta a Perry que temblaba por la carcajada que se aguantaba.

2 días después: -¿Cómo va eso?- pregunta Lawrence a los que están en la sala, los niños ven por tele al presidente con los MERMELADA en el auditorio de Danville.

-bueno, Pooflenplotz mostro un inador que parecía solo pintaba paredes de color rosa... ¡oh, espera! ¡la pared se la trago... no, espera, la pared cambio de color! Espera, es una especia de camaleón-

-oh, querida, vamos, nos lo estamos perdiendo- pide Lawrence mientras linda trata de llenar rápidamente 2 tazones con palomitas-

-me estoy apurando-

En la sala –oye, phineas- habla Candace – ¿la OSBA ha hecho cambios?-pregunta.

-si, de hecho, después de la junta de prensa en la alcaldía, mucho han tratado de comunicarse con ellos para que entrenen a sus mascotas y otros han pedido adoptar... ya sabes, y digo, tratar, no estan en la sección amarilla, el alcalde tuvo que comunicarse con Monograma para que aceptara estas peticiones, ahora es una escuela de entrenamiento OSBA, la ultima vez que hable con ellos, buscaban ponerla un significado diferente al acrónimo- explica Phineas.

-asi que ahora será una escuela para mascotas... ¡wow! Miren lo que hace ese invento-

-oh, cielos, espero que no nos hayamos perdido mucho-dice Lawrence llegando con las palomitas.

2horas después: Phineas, Ferb y Perry, vieron todo el programa, hasta donde los MERMELADA rechazaban la propuesta del presidente para unirse a la burocracia. Después de terminar las palomitas, fueron a la casa de Heinz

-¡Doctor D! ¿Ya llego?- pregunta Phineas mientras toca.

-¡pasen!-responde Heinz.

Entran se sorprenden ver que el inventor no sonríe como en la tele, y Perry solo tenía una ligera sonrisa, pero satisfecho-¿sucede algo? lo vimos todo en televisión, salio como lo planeo-.

-si, pero sucedió algo al terminar-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ferb.

-se acercaron unas personas, preguntando si enseñábamos y si admitíamos becarios u novatos para unirse a los MERMELADA, tuvimos otra junta, no se puede entrar a MERMELADA sin ser malvado, y ellos no lo eran, pero no podíamos volver a la oscuridad tan fácil, y bueno, tampoco a la rutina anterior... Gervalik decidió que debíamos seguir con el supuesto club de inventores avanzados hasta que hallar una forma de volver a nuestras vidas, ahora tengo que abrir una escuela de inventiva-dice-no me gusta la idea de dar clases y estar rodeado de gente... no sé si pueda tolerarlo- dice Heinz.

Phineas observa por un momento al viejo Perry, sigue sonriendo, para el significa algo bueno y que tal vez sabe que hacer, solo se le ocurre...- no se preocupe doctor D, nosotros lo ayudaremos como lo hicimos en estos meses, ya veremos cómo dirigir administración- dice, Heinz sonríe un poco con alivio, la ayuda de los chicos le ayudara digerir este trago amargo (el odia la gente y la idea de tener que rodearse de posibles estudiantes le desagrada)

-llevas horas sonriendo, ¿no te duele?-pregunta el Perry del presente.

-la verdad... ¡si!- responde el del futuro masajeándose las mejillas.

-ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿no han terminado de desenterrar huevos?- pregunta de pronto Heinz.

-ya no hemos estado en la OSBA, no lo sabemos... ¿vamos?- pregunta Phineas a los presentes.

En la OSBA: -hola chicos-saluda Carl que aun sigue frente a la computadora de satélite escáner.

Llegan con los cinturones teletranspotadores- hola Carl, solo venimos a ver que avanzan contra los aliens-

-crei que ya lo habían olvidado, tengo buenas noticias, miren- en la pantalla aparece una imagen sencilla y redonda del planeta, brillan unos cuantos puntos.

-¿esos son todos lo que quedan? Son... pocos... Genial- dice Phineas.

-al parecer los huevos se redujeron un 85%- dice Ferb-

-y solo en 2 meses y medio, que diferencia con la guerra de 3 años que ya no existe-comenta Doof.

1 semana después: tanto OSBA y MERMELADA tuvieron que cambiar, OSBA ahora entrena todo tipo de mascotas, o mejor dicho, los agentes veteranos son los que entrenan, Monograma solo es el director del centro de Danville, igual MERMELADA abrieron escuelas para quienes estén interesados en hacer inventos, no querían hacerlo, pero cuando Heinz dijo "quisiera que otro lo hiciera", a Phineas se le ocurrió otro usar otra idea que ya existía pero ahora la revoluciono: a cada alumno tiene su propio maestro en pantalla, pero no es una comunicación directa con el maestro, cada pantalla tiene programada el carácter del maestro pero los chicos lo suavizaron, un poco mas amable y paciente, así Doof solo se quedaba en la oficina de director tranquilo, si hacer nada y ganar dinero fácil (porque cobra las clases) y haciendo sus inadores, ahora que Perry el ornitorrinco no llega a destruirlos, ha descubierto como mejorarlos con paciencia, despues de todo, al destruir un inador, solo tenia 24 horas que se le ocurriese otro y hacerlo, la prisa no lo dejaba ver que podia hacerlo mejor. Phineas y Ferb también eran como co-directores y ayudaban a estudiantes, como lo hacían en casa de Heinz se entretenían mucho haciendo planos e inventos.

1 semana después. Phineas esta buscando decidirse si hacerse un sándwich o el cereal pero suena el teléfono -¿hola?... ¿Carl? ¿en serio? ¡Genial!, ¿Dónde? De acuerdo, nos vemos- cuelga- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Candace! ¡Ferb! ¡Perry!-

-Phineas, ¿Qué gritos son esos?- pregunta Linda que esta mas cerca.

-Carl, acaba de llamar, desenterraron el ultimo huevo y lo derritieron, el satélite dice que ya no hay aliens en la tierra ¡lo conseguimos!- exclama el pelirrojo

-¡uh, felicidades! Hijo- dice Lawrence llegando.

-vaya, ya me había olvidado de los huevos- comenta Candace.

-tengo que llamar al Doctor D- dice y marca de inmediato, Linda y Lawrence van a ala cocina para hacer alguna comida para festejar "que tal si hacemos hamburguesas" –hola, Doctor D-

-oh, hola Phineas- contesta con una triste voz.

-ah... oiga, la amenaza de los aliens se acabo...-

-si, lo sé, el doctor coco ya me lo dijo-

-¿Qué pasa? Doof, debería ser buenas noticias ¿le pasa algo?-

-sigh, ya es hora entonces que Perry del futuro se vaya-

-¡ah! Es cierto, pero...-"un minuto, el Perry del futuro ha estado con Heinz estos 3 meses, el doctor se quedara solo otra vez... no, todavía tiene a su hija y hermano... a nosotros y a Perry"-eh... ¿ya se va?-

-si, se esta preparando, creo que tiene que ir a un lugar en especifico afuera de Danville.-

-nosotros estaremos ahí, Doctor- antes que Heinz pudiera responder, le cuelga- Ferb, llama a Vanessa para que venga, Mamá hay un cambio de planes.

Afuera de Danville: -¿por aquí llegaste Perry el Ornitorrinco del futuro?- pregunta casi a orillas del bosque.

Perry asiente.

-gracias por salvarme la vida, solo no agradezco que hayas desaparecido MERMELADA- dice.

Perry del futuro sigue con esa sonrisa.

De pronto, llegan la familia flynn- Fletcher, (si, cinturones tele transportadores) y Vanessa- oye, Perry del futuro, ya te ibas sin despedirte-

-krkrkr no deberían ponerse sentimentales, sigo aquí, ¿verdad? (mira a su otro yo) y ustedes estan en el futuro-

-no hablamos ornitorrinco- dice Heinz- creo que tendre que conformarme con el Perry de aquí, y tu veras a mi otro yo en 3 años-

Los el viejo Perry hace mueca risueña sin creer, que Heinz dijera casi lo mismo que el pensó.

-¡al diablo! Estaba harto que acapararas a Doofkrkrkr-de pronto el Perry del presente se echa encima de la cabeza de Doof, en un abrazo posesivo.

-¿Perry el Ornitorrinco?- los demás rien.

-celopata- se burla el viejo Perry, de pronto un agujero de gusano se abre- krkrkr ese es mi "tren"- como el agujero no puede estar abierto mucho tiempo, hace una seña de despedida, entra y se va.

-interesante-dice Lawrence.

-como vera, Doctor D, no será un problema compartir a nuestro Perry- dice Phineas.

-Perry el Ornitorrinco, me estas apretando-

-¿ya vamos a celebrar?- pregunta Vanessa.

-¡Claro! Vamos- exclama Linda.

-esperen- pide Candace.

-¿ahora que? Candace- pregunta su madre esperando no empezar otra con alguna mania de su hija.

-¿es que nadie tiene curiosidad de cuando, como llegaron los aliens?- pregunta

Todos quedan en silencio.

-es una buena pregunta- dice Ferb.

-¿pero yo tengo otra pregunta?- dice Heinz.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunta su hija.

-¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con Perry el Ornitorrinco?-


	11. Chapter 11

3 Años en el futuro:

Perry no tarda en pasar en llegar a un portal, es el mismo lugar donde se fue... pero ahora es un paisaje mas hermoso, pasto verde, algunas flores y se ve Danville, ya no son las ruinas que había visto la ultima vez, es una prospera ciudad que evoluciono...

-Bienvenido Perry el Ornitorrinco- dice una voz, que ya la había escuchado hace unos segundos, pero le alegra confirmar que sigue aquí. Heinz no se ve muy diferente en 3 años, tal vez con alguna pequeña arruga, y unas canas, pero es el mismo Heinz Doofenshmirtz, no puede evitar darle un abrazo- tranquilo, para mi solo te fuiste 1 dia, asi que tendrás que disculparme si no te extrañe- dice sin pena, a Perry no le importa, esta en casa.

-Perdon la tardanza, es que no encontraba el control remoto de gravedad- se acerca Phineas-hola Perry, cumpliste con tu misión, y las cosas salieron mucho mejor-.

-pero no nos acordaremos de mucho, cuando nos quitemos las diademas- dice Ferb que también llega- vamos hay que llevar el portal al instituto –su saludo es tomar a Perry en brazos y abrazarlo- Mamá preparo gelatina con trozos de durazno-

El instituto, es la escuela de inventiva donde doof sigue siendo el director, se supone que Doofenshmirtz trataría de volver a su anterior vida antes del ataque del alien, pero no pudo, las escuelas de inventos de todos los MERMELADA, fue un tremendo éxito lo que permitió entrar a una nueva era de tecnología, lo único que molesto a los malvados científicos, es que sus alumnos no eran tan malos... hicieron inventos a favor de la naturaleza, biológicos, reciclables, biodegradables, anticontaminantes, limpiadores, etc, etc, etc... asi que gracias a Doofenshmirtz, otra vez salvaron la tierra, aunque el nunca se diera cuenta.

Mientras entraban a la escuela, ve que llevan el portal a una nueva computadora de tamaño regular, seria fácil de confunfir con una simple computadora de biblioteca, pero ve que entrelazan con cables a la computadora con el portal que ponen detrás de esta, unos alumnos acercan un vidrio circular y lo encajan en el portal, ya nadie puede pasar.

-bien, una forma de ver la historia sin necesidad de libros, la historia tal como es- dice Phineas.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- pregunta Ferb.

-oh, vamos, lo hicimos para ver la verdad desde los ojos de la madre naturaleza... de hecho a base de la memoria de una mota de polvo... fue un largo trabajo, pero por fin sabremos desde cuando estaban esos huevos, ¿nos hace el favor Perry el Ornitorrinco?- pide Doof- que tal si lo llamamos "preguntale a la madre naturaleza"-

-¡me gusta!- dice Phineas, algunos observadores y uno que otro estudiante se acercaron para ver el estreno del "preguntale a la madre naturaleza".

Perry le gustaría ir a tomarse una taza de café, pero toma asiento frente a la computadora, en la pantalla dice: Haz tu pregunta:

Y él escribe: ¿Cómo llegaron los huevos alienígenas? Y ¿desde cuando estan bajo tierra?. Enter.

De pronto habla una voz femenina: -haz hecho tu pregunta y esta es la respuesta: los alienígenas llegaron escondidos como estrellas fugaces hace 3 años y medio, parecían estrellas grandes, pero los humanos lo tomaron como algo normal del espacio, nunca supieron que eran invadidos, una vez entrando a la atmosfera, se supone que debieron quemarse, pero como aliens de composición desconocido, paso algo diferente" mientras habla, la portal ahora trabajo como pantalla de televisión, ven como el huevo traspasa la capa de ozono, en vez de quemarse, parecía hacer casi transparente, como fantasma, al llegar al suelo, en vez de haber un choque, una explosión o al menos romper el concreta cercano, como un fantasma traspasa el suelo y ahí se quedo "la composición química siempre será un misterio y tal vez nunca sabremos del porque de este proceso, evolución, invasión o solo buscando un nuevo hogar, asi es "como" llegaron y "cuando", si desea saber como pudo haber sido el mundo, si las criaturas nos hubieran tomado por sorpresa, favor de pasar a la bóveda de las diademas de segunda memoria, tome uno y vera una línea de tiempo diferente y agradecerá su presente, gracias" – la voz se apaga.

-dio información de mas, tal vez no debimos darle personalidad de bibliotecara optimista-se queja Doofenshmirtz a pesar de los aplausos que sonaron.

-si, no parecía que la misma madre tierra estuviera hablando, no esta mal, pero podemos mejorarla- dice Phineas, que tampoco quedo muy satisfecho.

-ejem- apenas terminaron los aplausos y se esparcieron los presentes, escuchan una voz femenina gruñona.

-hola Candace- saluda Ferb, aunque los otros tardan mas en darse cuenta.

-ni crean que van a ponerse a trabajar ahora, Mamá me mando para asegurarme que vayan a cena de... ella lo llama "ya todo termino"... elocuente ¿no?,-dice Candace, pensando que es algo tonto, pero nunca lo dira en voz alta.

-¿Vanessa y Charlenne ya llegaron?- pregunta Doof.

-si-

-¿Isabella, Bufford y Baljett?-

-también-

-¿Krkrkrrk?-

¡si! ¡tambien los animales con sombrero!... no se si eso fue lo que pregunto, pero ¡ya vámonos!- dice harta de las pregunta y empieza a empujar a los 4.

-ustedes vayan con su hermana, yo ire en el auto de director ¿quieres venir conmigo viejo Perry el Ornitorrinco?- dice lo ultimo en son de burla, Perry le da un golpecito en la pierna, pero si quiere.-

-bien, pero no tarden- pide Candace todavía malhumorada.

Mientras suben al auto – Roger nos invito a un partido de golf... eh ¿si se dice "partido"? como sea, yo no quiero ir... pero si me acompañas seria mejor-.

Aunque Perry se pregunta si tendrá que ser Cady, se acuerda que todavía lleva la diadema y la señala.

-oh, cierto- regresan rápido al instituto.

La Boveda de las diademas "segunda memoria" esta en centro de la escuela, en medio del jardin, parece un extraño monumento rectangular de piedra, pero al acercarse se nota que solo picada de fuera para que no brille, solo medio metro, una luz verde aparace a un lado de las paredes, observa a Perry unos segundos, una pequeña compuerta se abre, sale una garra, agarra la diadema, Perry se asusta un poco, pues se imagina que se lo arrancara, pero la garra permanece allí, no ve que pasa en su nuca, Doof si, la garra se inserto en unos huecos de la diadema, esta ordenando al aparato que se separe del Ornitorrinco, indoloramente es separado, la garra mete la diadema al monumento y se cierra.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Perry el Ornitorrinco?- pregunta Heinz agachándose a su altura.

Perry levanta la mirada como si no supiera que pasa, El científico se preocupa y se hacer mas, Perry aprovecha para tomarlo desprevenido, y se sube a su cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

-me alegro que estes bien-dice con una voz sarcástica, pero de verdad se alegra-vamonos antes que esa mujer gritona nos busque- dice retomando el camino a la salida con un monotrema sobre su cabeza


End file.
